Twisted Fate
by The Hatake Twins
Summary: The Drama the Tension just kidding well maybe a little. What happens when two characters are added to the show Naruto? Raised in different homes the Uchiha household and the Sand Village. Now they both learn something unnexpected. They're sisters.
1. Just Graduated

**Just Graduated**

I sat next to Sasuke looking around the class with my new headband on. Everyone had gone outside to admire each others successful graduation and they all shunned Naruto. Who didn't pass again. _God why don't they just cut him some slack?_ I stretched and got up.

"Okay Sauce pants, I'm going home." I smiled, though he didn't smile back and detoured myself through the desks. "Bye Iruka sensei!"

"See you tomorrow Ayame."

"Just Amy," I corrected him. After picking up my stuff on the way out the door I saw most of the crowd was gone. There were a few staring at Naruto, who sat on the swing set hanging from the tree in complete silence. Poor him. I walked the rest of the way home remembering how fun he was to have in the class.

A couple of hours later I heard a bunch of Shinobi yelling about another thing Naruto did. Couldn't really blame him after not graduating, but still. Sasuke wasn't home yet, which was no surprise. After what happened he never came home from training until a late hour like 8 on a good day or 9 on the average. He was always gloomy and telling me how he plans on getting revenge, though, I knew there must have been a reason for what was done. You don't kill your own clan for no reason, _right?_

The door was slammed open and close making me jump. Sasuke was home and he went to his room without saying a word. _Oh sorry for scaring you Amy. Gee no problem Sasuke. Gosh no respect for your sister at all. It's not like I'm going to kill my already dead clan_. I ignored him and took another manga off of my bookshelf, which was full of manga anyway, but I read for an hour until 9, then went to bed.

The next day I woke up and saw I was running late for school. I pulled my black and oddly blue hair fixing my headband over my forehead and some of my bangs decided to flop over it_. Whatever hair_. I frowned. Running as fast as I could to school, I saw Ino and Sakura on the way. Oh right, our teams are made today. I wonder who'll be with me! Hopefully not Sasuke. I heard siblings are often put together. Dang.

I got to school actually early, and sat in the back away from everyone crowding Sasuke. He was always at school early but, whatever. When Sakura and Ino got over their little, I got here first argument Sakura sat next to my brother and a very annoyed Ino sat elsewhere. I was gazing all around when I hear, "YUCK! DISGUSTING!"

I looked down to see my brother and Naruto had accidentally been pushed into a kiss. _AH! THAT IS GROSS! MY BROTHER'S GAY?! OH MY GOSH! _

"You'll be facing many challenges.." _blah, blah, blah_, "We will begin dividing you into three-man cells…" _blah, blah, blah_," Cell …."

"When am I going to be placed?" Someone said, I couldn't here the number.

"Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Uchiha Ayame."

"It's Amy." I corrected Iruka for the 23rd time.

"NO! What! Placing me in a group with the laziest and stupidest girl."

"For the record Ino, Uchiha has the second highest scores in the class, and Shikamaru has the third. You however…"

"Whatever." She pouted also stopping him from continuing.

I basically slept through the rest of the placings just waiting to hear where Sasuke was placed. "Cell 7, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto" Ha, ha to Sakura, I heard Naruto had a crush on her. _Wonder who's the third person_, "Uchiha Sasuke." _Whoa, major lovey dovey group there. _

The next day I got to the school classroom our teacher, was waiting with Ino and Shikamaru. I looked at the clock to see I was thirty minutes late. I had that strange habit, and apparently I got it from big brother. That's what I was told, but he was way to good to not be on time to things.

"You're LATE!!!" Ino yelled in my ear. I winced to the annoying vibrations going through my ear.

"Let's step outside and learn a bit about each other." our teacher suggested.

When we were outside Shikamaru and I sat on the bench where Sakura ate lunch yesterday and Ino stood "coolly" near it. Our teacher stood in front of it, "Yeah so lets just say our name, likes, dislikes, whatever oh and your goal in life. I'll start. I'm Asuma…" He talked for a couple of minutes and me being me just looked around noticing a Jonin with white hair walk into the room with my brother_. Ha later than me. And he's a teacher! Ha, ha loser._

Shikamaru nudged me with his shoulder, "your turn."

"Oh. Uh. I'm. Uh." I forgot what to say for a second, "right I'm Amy Uchiha, I like manga and ramen, I don't like…" I don't think I don't like anything. I continued on anyways," My goal is to help Sasuke rebuild our clan, and see someone I know, once again." I almost said too much.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka" _her last name is a mouthful like kama naka yama_. "and I have a crush on a guy. I want to be pretty, but I really like this guy." Everyone stared at her. We then took a small test and left back home.


	2. The Truth

****

**Discaimer: We do not own Naruto or any of the characters involved in this story the only characters we own so far is Yumi and Amy aka Yumiko and Ayame (and no not the girl from Ichiraku Ramen). Please can somebody comment because we're just beginners so we don't have all that much experience in writing stories. Also if we have a mistake somewhere please tell us because we might of forgotten to fix that in our editing. Thank You!- from the authors Jessica and Alexandria**

**

* * *

**

The Truth

I walked up towards the gate that led to Konoha. There were two guards in a little post like thing. One of them had the top of his nose covered in a long bandage and he had spiky black hair. And the other had straight black hair and a hat. They didn't seem to notice me, so they were all bored playing with their pens. _For guards they don't seem too alert. Well… I guess I should go in already._

"Hello, I'm Yumiko" I said sort of startling the guards.

"Oh! Uhh… hi my names Izumo Kamizuki… and this is my friend Hagane Kotetsu we're guarding this place sooo… what's your business here?" said the guy with the straight hair.

"Umm… I was told by my sensei to come here, I'm from the sand village" I said giving them a small smile

"Right we've been expecting you, you have to go to the Hokage's office it's that way" the other guy said as he pointed towards a big, tall red building.

"Okay thanks… bye" I said walking away.

"Bye"

_So I wonder what the Hokage wants to talk to me about, it's unusual that the hokage would want to talk to me only and not my brothers or anybody else from the village. _I kept walking still deep in thought that is until I bumped into a guy in an orange suit.

"I'm sorry" I muttered

"No its okay"

I looked towards him and saw that he had spiky blond hair _I thought that ninjas were supposed to blend to their surroundings, but this guy is like a hit me target, he stands out like a sore thumb._

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki future Hokage, Believe it!"

"Okay… I didn't really ask you for your name, but I guess I have to tell you my name, sooo… my name is Yumiko I'm from the sand village and if you'll excuse me I gots to go to the Hokage's office"

"Really? So why are you here?"

"I don't know really I was just sent by my sensei"

"Well we can go together I have to go there anyways too" he said energetically

"Sure then" _uh this guy is more annoying than I thought_

We took off running towards the building. Once we got there I entered the building and went up the stairs into a long corridor that led to the Hokage's office. The room was big and spacious and there was a lot of sunlight. I looked around to see that I wasn't the only person there in the office there was a guy with white hair that was reading an orange book, then there was three other people that I think are around my age. Two of them were girls and the last was a guy. The first girl had pink hair and was flirting around with the guy in blue and the last girl looked a lot like the guy in blue they both had blueish blackish hair and they were about the same height except the girl was smiling and he wasn't and she was like two inches shorter than him. _I wonder if they're twins. They do look a lot alike…_

"Well now that everybody is here I have an important announcement to make. I have kept this a secret for quite awhile and know since you two ladies have become of age where you can handle things I have to say that you Ayame and you Yumiko, am I right?" asked the old looking guy which I'm guessing is the Hokage.

"Uh-huh"

"Well, Ayame you are not really from the Uchiha clan."

"What?!" said the girl with blueish blackish hair

"I know it may be confusing, but you're not and Yumiko you weren't born in the sand village you two were born here and your father died leaving you behind"

"Wait so are you saying that" I said looking at the other girl

"Yes, you two are sisters and your last name is not whatever it is said to be now, it's actually Hatake"

"WHAT?!" yelled Naruto in shock "So so so Kakashi… Our sensei… is their father?!" asked Naruto starting to point to the guy reading the orange book.

"No, you idiot" said the guy with blue hair

"Yeah Naruto, don't you remember he said their father died"

"So then how are they related? Are they related?"


	3. To Move or not to Move? That is the Ques

****

**Discaimer: We do not own Naruto or any of the characters involved in this story the only characters we own so far is Yumi and Amy aka Yumiko and Ayame (and no not the girl from Ichiraku Ramen). Please can somebody comment because we're just beginners so we don't have all that much experience in writing stories. Also if we have a mistake somewhere please tell us because we might of forgotten to fix that in our editing. Thank You!- from the authors Jessica and Alexandria**

* * *

**To Move or not to move, that is the question**

So Mom and Dad aren't really dead?

_I couldn't get that out of my mind. Well not really, I guess they are… This is too much. Sasuke is my brother and she is still a sand loser. Though… She is nice… "_aww_"… I groaned. Sasuke looks too much like me to not be my brother, I mean we are twins right? I celebrated my birthday with him __**every**__ year_. I grabbed the three Glasses of Lemonade I made and sat with my… siblings. Sasuke was quietly staring at the coffee table and I caught Yumi staring at my brother. Like every girl does

"So do you think we should move in with Uncle Sensei?" I acted out the cheerful Amy.

"I think we should, we could train together! Leaf and Sand!" Yumi smiled while punching the air.

I was about to shoot back a comeback but Sasuke noticed I was about to slip up my act, "My or your… do you mind if I still call her my sister?" Yumi nodded. _Is this girl in a trance?_ "well Amy would be happy to train with you and your uncle." _What! Sasuke!_ He grinned and swirled the ice in his cup with his straw. Then he casually took a sip.

"Yeah… Who knows… maybe this could be fun. And maybe… we will find out what is _really_ under his mask. I mean if we live with him we could discover a lot of stuff like that." Sasuke spat out his sip that he took and froze in place. _Ha this is called payback! Sweet revenge._ "Okay, I agree, we will move in then!" This time I wasn't pretending. Sasuke's eyes twitched as his head slowly rotated towards my direction. I stuck out my tongue and Sasuke poofed into Kakashi!

Yumi and I spat a mouthful of our juices back into our drink and he said casually, "Why do you three care what's behind this mask so much?"

"Plisha. That's just a code… er… We can find out what is behind his mask means… hey! it's a code! We can't tell you, but when you didn't answer the code correctly we KNEW it wasn't Sasuke!"

Yumi's head sulked in a "pathetic, Amy" way. I held on to the "it could work fact for a second then joined her. He patted our heads and Kakashi poofed back into Sasuke. _Stop playing around!_

"What two colors did I want to dye my hair last week?" I asked.

"Orange and Green" He said smiling.

I poked and pinched his cheek two times. _This is Sasuke_. Yumi looked at me waiting for the answer. I nodded then she smiled.

The real, _I think,_ Kakashi walked into the room sneezing, "Hey ladies and Sasuke. Don't mind my sn- *achoo* -eezing. It means people are thinking about me."

Sasuke, Yumi, and I looked away coughing and clearing our throats.

"Oh… I see." Kakashi looked at us.

"So the two girls have agreed to move in with you." Sasuke changed the subject. _Poor him, vulnerable to all of his fans… but… too bad!_

"Then you five, including Naruto and Sakura will leave to the sand village to get Yumi's things tonight."

"What?" Yumi and I said, "tonight?" Our heads sulked again. Sasuke sulked seconds later.


	4. What is in THAT Book?

****

**Discaimer: We do not own Naruto or any of the characters involved in this story the only characters we own so far is Yumi and Amy aka Yumiko and Ayame (and no not the girl from Ichiraku Ramen). Please can somebody comment because we're just beginners so we don't have all that much experience in writing stories. Also if we have a mistake somewhere please tell us because we might of forgotten to fix that in our editing. Thank You!- from the authors Jessica and Alexandria**

**

* * *

**

What is in that book?

I was on my bed staring at the ceiling because I couldn't sleep no matter what I tried; I turned to face the window, then I faced the door and later I tried sleeping the opposite way but nothing helped. I tried sleeping on the floor, but it didn't help at all. So… I decided to go to the basement and see what's inside that orange book that Kakashi is always reading. I silently got up and walked to the door.

Once outside I closed the door behind me and walked through the corridor leading down to the basement. Then I had to pass by Kakashi's bedroom so I silently crept by. _Okay good so far I just need one more step and I'm almost at the stairs _*squeak* _Oh my god. _I stopped in my tracks and listened for a while trying to see if Ayame or Kakashi had heard me. _Kay, so they didn't hear me phewph… now run!!! _I thought as I began to run down the stairs. Once I reached the basement I opened the door and squeezed through because if I opened it any further, it would screech loudly. I remembered that, but… I forgot there were to more steps and I fell flat on my face. _Uhhh… I have to remember that next time._

I got up from the floor and dusted myself and looked around the dark room. _Now where can that book be? Maybe it's at that shelf over there? _I walked over to the shelf and looked at the bookcase that's when I heard a giant screech I stood there frozen hoping that Kakashi didn't notice that I was missing and came to investigate. _C'mon don't let it be Kakashi c'mon please, please. _Since nothing happened I continued to look through the books, but all of them were guy manga comics _uhh this must be Ayame's shelf I still can't figure out why she likes this stuff it's soooo boring, what a loser I can't believe we're related. _Then I turned to see a shelf that was being illuminated by moonlight that came through a window; I had never noticed before. I reached the shelf and for some reason it, _brings back memories when Sasori, Gaara and I used to play in the streets until the moon was high in the sky. And then we would hide when Kankuro came looking for us; yelling at us for how late it was ahh good times now I can barely remember Sasori it was long ago. Anyways I have to find the book, that's what's important now and that's what I came for I didn't come to linger around thinking about old times that's the past might as well forget about it. _I turned around and bumped into someone.

"Oof" we said simultaneously

"Aaaaah!" we said jumping backwards making me hit the shelf

"Be quiet Sasori, or else Kakashi will hear us!"

"Sasori? I'm Ayame"

"That's what I said"

"No you said Sasori, so… who's Sasori?" said Ayame with curios eyes

"No one"

"Who is he?"

"No one"

"So then why'd you say Sasori?"

"I didn't, let it go already!"

"Well for being nobody you sure are making a big deal about it"

"UH! You're so nosy" I said throwing my hands up into the air

"Fine… Is he your boyfriend?" She asked acting all innocent.

"WHAT!! NO!"

"Be quiet, so are you here for"

"Don't say anything else and yes I'm here for the…" I said looking at the books that had fallen when I hit the shelf. And there it was the book lay there perfectly on the floor right in front of us. That's when I saw Ayame diving for the book so I jumped towards it as well. We both got the book and were tugging at it.

"Give it to me" Said Ayame

"No I got it first therefore I should have it"

"Well I'm older"

"No you're not! We don't even know who's older or younger yet"

"Well for this occasion I'll be older"

"No way I act less like a child, so give it to me!"

I pulled really hard and lost grip of the book and so we both fell backward and the book went flying over us. Then it landed on the floor in between us. So yet again we both jumped for it, sadly Ayame got it because she pushed me down.

"I got it!" yelled a really excited Ayame still squishing my face onto the floor

"You can have it" I whispered to Ayame as I stared wide-eyed at a sleepy Kakashi who was staring at us, he then walked towards us and snatched the book away from Ayame; who finally turned around and kind of jumped when she saw Kakashi. He turned the lights on and asked us

"What are you two doing?" he said in an annoyed tone

"Nothing!" we said simultaneously

"Uh-huh right and I'm supposed to believe you?"

"Well you see I was looking for a book" I looked at Ayame _really you couldn't think of something better?_

"In the middle of the night?"

"Yeah" she said still perky only to be answered by an exasperated sigh from Kakashi

"And you?" asked Kakashi looking towards me

"I was helping her, but it's pretty late so we should leave right Ayame?"

"Uh-huh" she said and with that we started running out of the basement into the hallway. Once inside my room I tried sleeping again and at last I fell asleep.


	5. Ambush

****

**Discaimer: We do not own Naruto or any of the characters involved in this story the only characters we own so far is Yumi and Amy aka Yumiko and Ayame (and no not the girl from Ichiraku Ramen). Please can somebody comment because we're just beginners so we don't have all that much experince in writing stories. Also if we have a mistake somewhere please tell us because we might of forgotten to fix that in our editing. Thank You!- from the authors Jessica and Alexandria**

**Ambush**

I just barely noticed the kunai that flew behind me in time to dodge it. I saw that Ayame was fighting a sound ninja with ear plugs in her ears but another ninja came from behind her and knocked her out cold. Sakura was just standing there like always but when another ninja took a strike at her Sasuke guarded her getting knocked out as well. Naruto also happened to be lying on the floor with his hand on his ears. It struck me that I was the only one left so I preformed the shadow clone jutsu and managed to knock out one of the three sound ninjas. I tripped the other one by swinging around the trunk of the tree on a rope and kicked his head so that must have gotten him good. The last one wasn't as easy as the others, matter of fact he was performing this complicated ninjutsu.

It made me fall to the floor and hit my head on a log. "You IDIOT!" Ayame yelled at me "Use the SHARINGAN!" But that's impossible! I don't have the…. Right?" I held my held my head in-between my legs whispering, 'Come on' sharingan just appear!' Then my heart seemed to pump a little harder and faster than normal. I felt power from my body flowing to my head and when I looked up to see the sound ninja that was performing the jutsu I was able to copy it completely. I put more chakra into my jutsu than he did and was able to blow him up good. The newly recovered ninjas ran away and I realized I won!

I helped my comrades up and after a night of rest we were leaving again. When we got to our village it was morning and we went to my house. _Dear sis, out on A rank mission, Gaara is still here, so take good care of him while I am out! Bye. – Kankuro. _Gaara was missing too...

"Hey, we need to find my brother Gaara, can you help me search? I will warn you he … kind of likes to kill people." I managed to say that much.

"Okay let's split up. This is him right?" Amy was pointing at a framed photo of him. I nodded and she and I jumped out of the window onto the nearby roof. Sasuke and Sakura followed and Naruto just stood in the room all confused.

"Wait what about me?!" yelled Naruto seeing that's Sakura had left with Sasuke

Amy and I just stood on a roof looking for him that's when I saw he was on the roof across from us

"Found him… " I pointed to him.

"Oh…. Oh. Yeah…" Amy stuttered and we jumped onto the rooftop he was on. Amy just stared at him and as she walked closer to him the tile she stood on snapped and as she fell, Gaara grabbed her arm and I noticed their eyes were in a dreamy stare. _Wait… Why are they staring at each other??? That doesn't work!! No!!_

"Thanks…. Gaara!" Amy smiled as she sat on the rooftop next to him and me.

"So I am going to live with her in Konoha because I just found out that I am really _her_ sister" I dove right into the point so no more love gushy stuff would happen. Then it occurred to me that Gaara might use the sand coffin on me, if he got mad at that. I shuddered to that thought and he looked up at me a little annoyed. _Uh- Oh…_

"Oh really?" His quiet observant voice whispered. "Ah! Ha!" Amy smiled behind him. I shot her my sick face.

"Yeah that's what the whole secret meeting was about... I hope you're not mad..."

"Not really. Something came up with us so…" I could tell he was hiding something now... Was it that plan that was suggested recently? _No not now this is the worst timing ever!_ "Well I'll help you pack." He looked at Amy, "Who is th-"

"I am Ayame Uchiha! Or you can call me Amy." She smiled. Gaara stared for a little and smiled back. _WHAT???? GAARA SMILING? OH NO THE WORLD WILL DIE NOW!!!!!_ "So yeah if you are her adopted brother then you can always visit whenever you want and the sand village!"

"Yes." His colder side was almost not there but this cold _yes_ made me feel a glimmer of hope. I then turned towards Ayame

"Umm… Ayame you're not Ayame Uchiha anymore, remember? You're Ayame Hatake"

"Eh? Oh… I suppose your right…." Ayame turned to Gaara, "So yeah I am Ayame Uchiha!!!" _Oooooykkkkaayyy?_ _Obviously this girl_…_My sister has an attention span of a squirrel if that much._

"Sooooooo Let's pack up then!" I said and after we found Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke we began to pack up.

* * *


	6. Distractions

****

**Discaimer: We do not own Naruto or any of the characters involved in this story the only characters we own so far is Yumi and Amy aka Yumiko and Ayame (and no not the girl from Ichiraku Ramen). Please can somebody comment because we're just beginners so we don't have all that much experience in writing stories. Also if we have a mistake somewhere please tell us because we might of forgotten to fix that in our editing. Thank You!- from the authors Jessica and Alexandria**

* * *

**Distractions**

_You are not Uchiha anymore you're Hatake… No not true. I am Uchiha…WAH._ I grabbed the last of her things and said, "Okay all done. Let's go."

"Wait!!" Naruto struggled to put the luggage backpack on, "Okay now let's go." He began to walk out the door.

"Err… Gaara." I felt my eye twitched when Yumi called him. I avoided turning around to see him but when I blinked he was in front of me. _Wow... He is so cute. I see loneliness in his eyes but his intentions are so true! Wait I don't even understand what I am thinking but I just... Like him!_

"Hey." I called him. "So you going to the Chunin exams?"

"Yeah. With my… sis… and brother." He said coldly staring at the floor.

"AYAME!!!" Sasuke called from the house his voice got louder as he got closer to the front door, "Your pouch-" I saw Sasuke and Gaara stare into each other's eyes as if they were telepathically talking to each other, "… fell off." He held my thigh pouch and tossed it at me and I caught it fitting it onto my under shorts.

"We have to go now otherwise we'll be traveling at night!" Yumi said. I could tell she was trying to cut out that stare. It was freaking me out too.

"Bye!" Sakura, Naruto, Yumi, and I said. All of us took off into the forest without another word.

The travel to the forest was not tricky for we weren't intercepted _thankfully_. And when we got to Konoha we were greeted by Uncle/ Sensei. He was reading the book and Yumi and I glared at each other annoyed. 'It was your fault' I mouthed. 'No! You yelled like ten times more!' she protested back.

I bent my upper body to argue more but Kakashi just appeared in-between us reading, "So how was your journey. I heard you trouble makers got attacked." He said in his un-emotionally way. Pft, _can you spell none of your business to me uncle smarty-pants?_

"Well my un- Uchiha sister discovered her un- Uchiha sharingan." I said sneering at her.

"Oh? That's good news then" Kakashi kept his same tone even though you could tell he was happier just from: Oh.

"So can we drop this stuff off at your house before I suffer from permanent back damage?" Naruto said

"Are you always so impatient?" Yumi said scolding him.

"Yeah! I agree!" I cut her in. _Naruto is usually right on these things!_

Kakashi smiled… I think… and said, "Okay then let's go. But from now on let's not be so snoopy and try to read my 21+ books."

A shiver went through Yumi and me, "What do you mean?" We acted innocent.

"Excellent! Now let's all get something to eat, anyone up for Ramen?" Kakashi directed away from the topic and lead us towards the ramen shop.

After we all ate, I took a walk with Sasuke and Yumi and then Sasuke left to… my old home and Yumi and I waited until he was out of sight and I said, "Hey... Want to spy on him?"

"How very immature!!" Yumi said. I knew she wanted to but she was hiding it. Sasuke would hate it when I snuck into his room when I was younger. Once in a blue moon he would play with my dolls but that was when he was 8. Now they lie in his room collecting dust. We left to our new home and climbed into bed

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHH" I heard from outside my window. I turned over from my bed to see it was 6 am, and Yumi ran into my room.

"Did you hear that?" She said.

"Yeah! It sounds like, GET OUT OF MY ROOM! Ha, just kidding yeah it sounds like a kid! Let's go check." I climbed into some clothes and met Yumi on the porch.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" The kid yelled again. Yumi and I noticed a dark figure holding Konohamaru by his leg.

"KANKURO PUT HIM DOWN!" Yumi yelled at the figure. The other guy from Yumi's picture was there. I scanned the area and saw Gaara standing upside down from a tree's branch.

"Oh hey!" I called at him. He waved back with a little more enthusiasm than normal but he was still cold. Yumi was scolding the guy _I think he is her other brother. I mean step brother._ I walked over to Konohamaru and scolded him for being out alone so early, then to the tree in which Gaara was on. "How's it going?"

"Nothing much. So that guy…"

"…Is my brother, Sasuke Uchiha. I swear he couldn't stop asking Yumi and me questions about you. Have you ever heard of the Uchiha Clan?"

"No" He said coldly. _Oh. Okay then. He's so cool on that branch though._

"Gasp* The Chunin Exams are starting really shortly so I have to go with my group now. Bye! Later. See you"

"Bye" Was his reply. _At least he said that! I heard he was so cold he wouldn't even say that to his brother. Or Yumi for that matter._ Yumi and I traveled to the exams entrance where we met our groups. Ino and Shikamaru were my teammates, Gaara and Kankuro were hers, and Sakura and Naruto were Sasuke's. And now, the exams begin!


	7. The Chunin Exams Written Test

****

**Discaimer: We do not own Naruto or any of the characters involved in this story the only characters we own so far is Yumi and Amy aka Yumiko and Ayame (and no not the girl from Ichiraku Ramen). Please can somebody comment because we're just beginners so we don't have all that much experience in writing stories. Also if we have a mistake somewhere please tell us because we might of forgotten to fix that in our editing. Thank You!- from the authors Jessica and Alexandria**

**

* * *

**

The Chunin Exams

So my step- brothers and I walked into the crowded room of the people ready for exams. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were talking to the people in front of the door, for what reason, I don't know but the room changed appearances after they did. People began to walk through the door and we followed their lead. Once we were in I noticed there were hundreds of people taking the exams. When we were settled in our seats for the first exam they handed out a paper test!

"Hello there, now you will be taking this written test to test your ninja knowledge. The rules are quite strict though: 1: Your scores count up as a team, 2: You must get at least one to pass, 3: NO CHEATING ALLOWED, we have people who have passed the Chunin here to jot down each time you cheat, 4: Each time you cheat you loose 2 points therefore if you are caught cheating 5 times you fail, 5: I will give you your last question when you complete your written test." Amy, who was sitting 5 seats down from me relaxed lazily in her chair and grinned. _What is she thinking? Has she seen these problems? They are too hard for even Sasuke to get right!_ "BEGIN!"

Amy's eyes flashed red so I assumed she was using her sharingan. She looked at me and winked. _Now I get it, this test is a test to see how well we can receive the information we need without getting caught. They want us to cheat. So that means that their must be people here disguised as us to grant us a source of information!_ Amy was looking at the guy in front of her as if she could see through his head. "NUMBERS 40 56 AND 70 ELIMINATED!!" The guy next to me stood up and left sulking. _Now how am I going to get information?_ Little specks of sand formed on my page in letters. Gaara was giving me the answers; therefore he must have realized it too. I traced over the sand specks and was done. "NUMBERS 38, 55, 68, 12, 1, 4, 24, 53 and 40 ELIMINATED!" A huge group left.

For the remainder of our time people were leaving by the numbers. Finally, only half of the original group remained. And _Ping!_ The timer went off, "So for those of you remaining, the final question has rules-" _rules after rules sheesh._ "-1: If you miss this question then you fail no matter what you got right on the written part-" _What?! Is this a JOKE? _I looked at Amy who was listening intently but she still didn't seem to worry, then at Sasuke who was the exact same. _Like brother like sister_… Sand trickled on my paper spelling, '_Don't worry, this is most likely a mind trick to test us, I bet there is no question._' _Wait he's right!_ "2: If you fail this then you may never take the Chunin Exams again-" _WOAH. HOLD ON… No just a mind trick, it HAS to be._ I looked at Amy and Sasuke and they were grinning. That was a good sign so I felt relieved. "If you wish to leave now then you may, and you can take the exams again in half a year." A bunch of people left but the expected stayed. "Is that all?" I nodded and swallowed down a lump in my throat. A few more people left and then after five minutes, "You all pass " he said. _Gaara was right then._ I looked back at him and smiled.

That first test was really a test, but it wasn't hard enough for us! Everybody in the room was talking and congratulating each other, but then a lady jumped in from the window, "All right come with me and we'll start the third exam!"


	8. The Chunin Exams Survival Exam part 1

****

**Discaimer: We do not own Naruto or any of the characters involved in this story the only characters we own so far is Yumi and Amy aka Yumiko and Ayame (and no not the girl from Ichiraku Ramen). Please can somebody comment because we're just beginners so we don't have all that much experience in writing stories. Also if we have a mistake somewhere please tell us because we might of forgotten to fix that in our editing. Thank You!- from the authors Jessica and Alexandria**

**

* * *

**

Exam 2; part 1. Amy

_Pft. That test was predictable from the beginning. First, they made such a big deal about cheating it was obvious that they wanted you to cheat. Second of all, Sasuke and I looked up previous Chunin exams and this isn't anything new, and yeah. _So my group and I went to the training field with the crowd and I couldn't help but notice Shikamaru stare at me and when I looked at him, he looked away a little redder. Must be my imagination. The lady handed out papers which I signed. I didn't really hear the rules but I got this: Get the heaven and earth scroll and then you can go to the tower now get in your positions.

"Okay Shika and Amy, WE HAVE TO DO THIS" Ino complained/encouraged.

"Yeah we KNOW," Shikamaru and I said annoyed. I just wanted to meet up with my brother and … sister…_ then we can kick ass together. Ha ha! _

"AND GO!" The lady called. My group ran in without a plan. I was examining the floor for signs of ninja but there were none so far. Once we got in far enough we plotted some traps around our radius and camped out. _We only have 6 days to do this_ so _we better get done fast to avoid getting mixed up with trouble_. I held the Heaven scroll in my hand and gripped it firmly when I heard a scream.

"Help!!!!!!!!" Someone called. That person must have fallen for our trap.

"Let's go!" Ino said and we surrounded the helpless sand ninja. He had red hair that matched his outfit: a black shirt with a color like Sasuke's and mine and he looked tough but his threat diminished when he was caught in the invisible strings set by me. I cut them loose and Shikamaru used his shadow possession to stop him in his tracks.

I felt a huge gust of wind from behind me and then body heat of another person. I slowly tilted my head to their direction and there was a girl who looked a lot like Ino standing behind me. She looked down at me, for she was much taller, _and older. She looks too old to compete in the Chunin exams._

"Ahhh… So this is _his _sister then." The girl said. _Wait that's a guy's voice. _I realized it was a guy, "That was a risky and lucky guess Sasori, I suggest you don't go into traps unless you are 100% sure." _Sasori? I swear I've heard that name before. Maybe Sasuke mentioned it… No… I don't know._ The guy grabbed my right arm so hard it felt like any harder would crush it in two. "So we just need her and him right. Let's quit wasting our time here" He twisted my arm around my back so there was even more pain. With my other hand I managed to grab a Kunai from my thigh pack.

"DIE! HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER AND I THAT WAY! AND DON'T EVER MENTION _HIM_ AGAIN!" I attempted to stab him but a weird clay figure blocked my path to his gut. His grip loosened enough for me to pull my arm away and I said, "WE NEED TO GO NOW! BEFORE _HE_ COMES!"

Ino and I got a head start and Shikamaru managed to escape too. Sasori followed us while the other one left. _He must be going after Sasuke… Or Yumi! _I ran as fast as I possibly could, "HURRY UP YOU GUYS!" I yelled louder to my fright. We were able to run for 5 minutes but Sasori got faster as we picked up pace.

I pulled back a branch, while jumping to the next tree and released it. Attempting to knock him out, I threw a few Shuriken at him to top off the attack but he managed to dodge the branch and only got scratched in the face by one of the Shuriken. While I was distracted and seeing if my attacks succeeded I didn't notice that he set up a trap for me.

A ton of Sand weighed down on me forcing me to the ground. "AIIIIGGHHHH!" I could barely hear myself scream in pain. I weakly looked up at Sasori who stood there looking down at me. His eyes were cold as if he didn't care if I had died from that and he reached to pick up my almost destroyed body. I thought I heard my name and he must have too, so he looked up and was stunned at what he saw; he fled before I realized who called me.

"AMY!" I heard Yumi call, "are you okay? I saw that sand crash down on you and freaked out! Gaara helped manipulate it so it wouldn't kill you." I looked at Gaara who stood there like an unimpressed statue. _Cool as always! He's like Sasuke in many ways._

"You are all beaten up!" Shikamaru bent down to aid me but this wasn't over yet.

"Look, I appreciate you all helping me, but they must still be here. We have to find Sasuke and on top of that, get the scrolls we need." I looked around the circle of worried faces and saw them turn confidant and some nodded.

"Then let's go find Sasuke! Kankuro, can you carry her on your back?" My sister asked. _On his back? Oh whatever._ He nodded and lifted me onto his back next to the mummy thing. I felt so weak and useless at the moment but I can't blame myself after that battle.


	9. The Chunin Exams Survival Exam part 2

****

**Discaimer: We do not own Naruto or any of the characters involved in this story the only characters we own so far is Yumi and Amy aka Yumiko and Ayame (and no not the girl from Ichiraku Ramen). Please can somebody comment because we're just beginners so we don't have all that much experience in writing stories. Also if we have a mistake somewhere please tell us because we might of forgotten to fix that in our editing. Thank You!- from the authors Jessica and Alexandria**

**Exam 2; part 2. Yumi**

When the lady said go, like all of the other teams we ran straight into the forest. It was getting darker as we went further in making the scene scarier then right off the bat; someone from my right side swung from a branch and kicked me to the ground. _A direct attack? This soon? What's going on? He's alone so this should be a piece of cake._ I recovered quickly enough to see another attack coming and was able to dodge it in time. When I saw who it was I was stunned. _Why. Why Sasuke? This is just an exam you don't need to fight us._

"SASUKE WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" I yelled.

Sasuke, who was in the middle of another attack, stopped and landed on the tree branch closest to him. The gust of wind he created vanished and he stood on the tree branch staring at me. _Wait, did Sasuke change clothes?_ I looked harder and saw it, _that isn't Sasuke…_

"Who ARE you?" I demanded. He has the Sharingan, like Sasuke, he has the same hair as Sasuke, and he is giving that same annoyed look as Sasuke would… But the guy on that branch wasn't him.

"So it's you then." He glared down at me, "You are my step sister. Entertain me, show me how tough you are." I couldn't move, my brain wasn't acting as fast as it should have and he scratched me with a shuriken. _Wait… Stepsister? That must mean that he is Sasuke's Brother!_ I took a huge blow from him and landed on a branch nearby. "My little sister was better than you when she was five. You're pathetic." _Pathetic?! I'll show you Pathetic then_.

"SHARINGAN!" I summoned my power and the Sharingan appeared, in shock he stood there looking down at me. His lips twitched a little but he said nothing. There was a long stretch of awkward silence and then moments later he was using the Sharingan too. He was performing a jutsu in which I was copying but in the middle he stopped. He looked like something deadly was approaching quickly but he shook his head and appeared right in front of me. He lifted his index finger and then the worst moment in my life happened right then and now, all over again.

"GAARA! WHY DID YOU! WHY DID YOU KILL HER!" I saw a younger me yelling at Gaara

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT. THAT MONSTER INSIDE ME NEEDS TO KILL."

"FIGHT IT! IF YOU ARE STRONG AT ALL THEN DEFEAT IT"

"RUN AWAY! IT NEEDS MORE BLOOD. IT WANTS TO KILL YOU" Was all my older brother managed to say with a frightened face looking at his hands covered in blood

"STOP FOOLING AROUND GAARA!" I screamed at my brother. It grabbed me and squeezed every bit of my love for him out of me. Gaara… Stop it… Please… The memory faded and I felt more tears trickle down my cheek than ever. _"Now forget I was here__,"_ I heard Sasuke's brother's voice say. Forget. Forget. It went through my mind as a black figure disappeared into the dark forest.

"AIIIIGGHHHH!" I heard Amy scream. At that moment I realized I lost my brothers somewhere in the forest.

"Yumi!" Kankuro said panting, "Who was that guy? And your sister!" Gaara was already looking at the sand that landed on Amy. _Is it over? Did she…die?_ "He cushioned her fall, don't worry." Kankuro continued.

There was a guy standing in front of Ayame's limp body. He reached to grab her but before he did I called after her, "AMY!" The guy looked straight at me but he just looked like a shadow and I still couldn't tell who it was. I almost got a good look at him but he fled before I could identify him…_ Who was that? What did he want with her? I really want to know who he is!_

"AMY!" I called again, "Are you okay? I saw that sand crash down on you and freaked out! Gaara helped manipulate it so it wouldn't kill you." Amy looked at Gaara like she did before. _She might as well just say," I love you!"_

"You are all beaten up!" Shikamaru bent down to aid her but I saw determination in her swollen eyes.

"Look, I appreciate you all helping me, but they must still be here. We have to find Sasuke and on top of that, get the scrolls we need." This girl is hopeless. Beaten up like that, but I had to agree with her that we needed to help Sasuke so I nodded.

"Then let's go find Sasuke! Kankuro, can you carry her on your back?" I volunteered my brother. There was a look of disgust in her eyes but he lifted her up on his back and we went off looking for Sasuke.

While we were heading down the forest I looked at Amy about to ask her who that guy was but she was peacefully resting like a baby. I couldn't wake her up after what she had been through. That Sand jutsu just looked so familiar… maybe Gaara knew who it was.

"Hey Gaara, could you tell who it was that attacked Amy?" I asked hoping he knew. The look changed on his face in a, 'no, but I wish I knew' way. I gave up.

After a few hours, Amy recovered and we split up into our groups again, we decided that we would just find Sasuke at the tower and we were wasting time searching for him. In an hour Gaara stole the Heaven scroll from another group and we got to the tower and waited.

* * *


	10. The Preliminaries

****

**Discaimer: We do not own Naruto or any of the characters involved in this story the only characters we own so far is Yumi and Amy aka Yumiko and Ayame (and no not the girl from Ichiraku Ramen). Please can somebody comment because we're just beginners so we don't have all that much experience in writing stories. Also if we have a mistake somewhere please tell us because we might of forgotten to fix that in our editing. Thank You!- from the authors Jessica and Alexandria**

* * *

**The Preliminaries**

I knew who the guy that attacked our group was, and I knew that Yumi wanted to know who it was, that's why I wouldn't tell anyone. I just wanted to know why Sasori wanted to take Sasuke, Yumi and I. Ino was walking around in circles, we had waited in the tower for three days now. Shikamaru, who was sitting next to me, was tired of Ino moving around so he used the shadow possession jutsu on her. I giggled as she struggled and complained at how annoying he was.

Writing on the wall appeared on the first day and we uncovered the code and met up with Iruka sensei. Now we were waiting in the main room separate from the other groups for safety reasons.

The door finally opened and we entered the arena noticing all of the groups. "SASUKE!" I yelled happily. I ran up to him and hugged him, like always, he hated my hugs and struggled free.

"What happened to you?" He asked examining my wounds.

"A crazy maniac tried to kidnap me!" I didn't realize Yumi was behind me.

"Wait!" She startled me half to death, "do you… happen to remember… who it was?" I looked at her and shook my head trying to not look guilty.

"COUGH, COUGH, COUGH. COUGH, COUGH, COUGH!" I turned my head letting go of Sasuke and looked at the coughing instructor.

"Okay, cough, now we will start the, cough, cough, preliminaries", He coughed three more times and said, "The computer will pair up who you battle." _Shocker! He said a whole sentence without coughing! _I giggled at my own joke. Yumi looked at me like, 'You are an idiot,' and I laughed and shook my head.

Like Mr. Cough said the computer paired off people two by two and quickly half of the group was being eliminated from the exams. After around 7 matches, I was paired with my sister. I looked at her shocked, and determined to win.

"You lose." I winked and licked my lips.

"Whatever you say Ms. In love with my brother"

"C'mon' drama queen, I deal with that EVERY day! Sasuke is the loved one of the world." I didn't even make sense to myself.

"BEGIN" The instructor coughed out but it was 100% understandable.

We dove forward to attack each other directly so it was a fist-to-fist attack but energy was being accumulated so quickly that there was a whirlwind of chakra and energy surrounding us. The energy changed colors from blue to purple to red and before we knew it everything around us exploded! We repelled each other around 20 yards away from each other like two magnets facing the same side towards each other. It was like an earthquake hit after everything cleared up. There was no longer a second floor and huge blocks of concrete were scattered around the area.

Now feathers floated from the sky, _what, __an attack __at a time like this? You have GOT to be kidding me._ When they reached me, I preformed the release jutsu; "RELEASE!" and the people with masks on, surrounded us. Gaara, who was injured from the explosion because the sand couldn't hold up the 100 ton pounds of concrete, yelled in pain. Yumi looked at him and tears began to trickle down from her eyes.

"Sensei?" Yumiko cried. _So the sand people are behind this? There has to be a leader. _I looked around trying to find a sign of a leader somewhere, but there was none in sight. I looked once more double-checking and this time I thought I saw Sasori again. Yumi faced her teacher crying and didn't notice Sasori standing in front of me. _It has to be my imagination! _I threw a Kunai at him but one of the masked ninjas blocked him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I yelled at him. I avoided saying his name because obviously Sasori had a relation with Yumi.

"What is it Amy?" She turned around slowly and Sasori managed to escape leaving the masked ninja in-between my sister and I. I noticed Yumi's teacher slip away taking Gaara with him. I ran past the ninja and pulled my sister with me until she ran with me.


	11. Saving Gaara

**Discaimer: We do not own Naruto or any of the characters involved in this story the only characters we own so far is Yumi and Amy aka Yumiko and Ayame (and no not the girl from Ichiraku Ramen). Please can somebody comment because we're just beginners so we don't have all that much experince in writing stories. Also if we have a mistake somewhere please tell us because we might of forgotten to fix that in our editing. Thank You!**

**Saving Gaara**

_Amy is so annoying acting like the hero all of the time. _I ran right behind her. _He's my brother! Kind of…Back there she yelled, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Was it the same guy? Does that guy not want me to see him? I know it wasn't that ninja because she didn't look at that ninja the way she would look at someone who she just yelled at. _

I was so caught up in my own thoughts I didn't realize the loud sound in the direction we were running. Amy stopped and glared in fright at what was in front of her. I finally looked and saw something I never wanted to see again.

"Gaara… GAARA!" I cried but I didn't even know if my mouth spoke. I choked in tears and all of my senses fuzzed.

"YUMI" Amy called. I fell from the branch I stood on and I didn't realize it until Sasuke had caught me. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine, he looked like he was saying, 'don't worry, I'll always protect you,' and when I broke the gaze I saw Amy climbing up the sand monster that Gaara had become. Her eyes were soaked in tears, hatred, and… love. The monster didn't resist against her attack and the little bit of Gaara left looked down at her as if he had murdered millions of people.

When Amy got to the head her foot slipped like it did when she was at my home. Her hand was too far from Gaara's to grab and she fell head first to the floor. Sasuke allowed me down and I looked terrified at my brother because there was nothing I could do he was to strong, at this point all I could do was watch, but even so I got enough power to let me get up to where Gaara was.

"Gaara stop this, don't do it!" i yelled at him

"You're a nuisance" and he grabbed me with his sandy arm and threw me across to a tree. I hit the tree sending pieces of bark flying into the ground below me. It hurt really badly the pain was overwhelming my whole body because of the harsh impact. I looked to my side and saw that about twenty or so yards away from me was Amy, Sasuke and Sakura. That's when I barely noticed that Sasuke had some weird markings on half of his face. I turned back around to see my brother, but the monster was too big to let me see him. That's when Naruto appeared this had been my first time to have ever seen him fight and he summoned a big toad that he used to fight against the monster that was using my brother. After a long time of fighting, Naruto came out winning because he was helped by some strange nine tailed fox.


	12. Clearing Things Up

****

**Discaimer: We do not own Naruto or any of the characters involved in this story the only characters we own so far is Yumi and Amy aka Yumiko and Ayame (and no not the girl from Ichiraku Ramen). Please can somebody comment because we're just beginners so we don't have all that much experience in writing stories. Also if we have a mistake somewhere please tell us because we might of forgotten to fix that in our editing. Thank You!- from the authors Jessica and Alexandria**

* * *

**Clearing Things Up**

Today we all dressed in black because the Hokage had died and so Kakashi, Amy and I were all going to the Hokage's funeral. He was a good man even though I only knew him for a while. Also just to clear up things the sand village and the leaf village are now once again at peace. Mostly because we didn't know it till later that our Kazekage had been killed by that dumb Sanin… What's his face oh yeah…Orochimaru. He was actually posing as the Kazekage and he was trying to destroy Konoha, but his mission failed. Although he did leave Konoha in ruins and if any Nation knows about this they could possibly declare war against the village and win, since the village lost many ninja. In any case we can't let that happen or it's the end of the line for this village.

We all went to the funeral and it was really depressing especially for Konohamaru, he had lost all he had left for a family. In any way I felt partially guilty for not being able to get Gaara to transform back I had to rely on Naruto. Which only made things worse, because he's a knucklehead, and well… I mean…I was no use at all, I was just a nuisance like Gaara said. After the incident we had we all became friends again and everyone forgave my brother for what he had done. And Amy was the first to forgive him.


	13. Do I Love Him?

**Discaimer: We do not own Naruto or any of the characters involved in this story the only characters we own so far is Yumi and Amy aka Yumiko and Ayame (and no not the girl from Ichiraku Ramen). Please can somebody comment because we're just beginners so we don't have all that much experience in writing stories. Also if we have a mistake somewhere please tell us because we might of forgotten to fix that in our editing. Thank You!- from the authors Jessica and Alexandria**

* * *

_**Do I love him?**_

Gaara and I were slurping the Ramen that was served to us loudly and we laughed about Sasuke and Yumi's silly mistakes in the past. The waiter was behind me but when I spun my counter chair around, the person who was sitting next to me did so too and we yelled when we identified each other.

"SASUKE WHAT ARE YOU""AYAME?" _Agh! If he heard what I said about him then he'd kill me! Wait Yumi?_ The commotion stopped when both noticed who our sibling was eating with, "Him?" "Her" We asked at the same time.

"Can you please be considerate and take this outside?" The Waiter begged.

Then Yumi saw Gaara and he saw her and then they spit out their Ramen and yelled, "You?" This "date" was the weirdest, most awkward one ever. The Waiter eyed us again.

"Okay, let's just all take a walk with each other?" I asked, my optimistic side was showing and the waiter nodded, thanking me.

Everyone looked at each other surprised and then agreed. We walked in pairs and Sasuke whispered, "You disappoint me sis. _Him_" And I growled at him. We walked in the darkness. Somehow, it was still romantic.

"So are you two on a date Saucie?" I asked Sasuke and Yumi and Sasuke just glared at me with daggers in his eyes

"Of course not we just went to eat, can't we do that? Anyways I still think love is for losers", that was all that Yumi said.

"Yeah what idiot said" was Sasuke's response.

"Can you stop calling me idiot already?" asked Yumi in a scolding way

"Sure whatever"

"Well at least my hair doesn't look like a ducks butt"

"What! You're so weak you couldn't defend yourself at the Chunin exams"

"Uhh here they go again," I complained. After they finished we continued to walk.

"Hey look!" Yumi broke the romanticness of the scene by pointing to a wanted poster of the guy who attacked me earlier. _WAIT NO!_ There was a poster next to Diedara's that I couldn't allow her to see. It was Sasori she seemed to have a good relation with him so I jumped in front of it to hide it.

"Wow it says he can manipulate Clay. Diedara… HEY LOOK A CAT!" I yelled and pointed behind Yumi, she didn't flinch and so push, came to shove and I bumped her enough to "accidentally" fall onto my brother, "See right there… Oops."

While she was distracted I pulled off the poster behind me and crumpled it up hiding it in my pocket. _Why was I doing this? Why do I care if she see's it or not? It's like my body is acting over my brain. Oddly enough it's like my body doesn't want her to see this. I personally don't really care._

"Uhh thanks Amy but I didn't need your help to see it, I can see perfectly fine if I want to what an idiot"

"You're the one who fell on me idiot." And they began to fight, but in the end they ended up laughing. I went over to the kitty, picked it up and cuddled with it.

"Uhh… Is she _always_ like this?" I asked, and Gaara just shrugged. Then I felt really guilty for what I did. _What the heck has gotten into me!_ I ran away almost crying without anyone else noticing and when I was far away enough I pulled out the poster and read it. _He's from the __sand village! They must have known each other... well. That has to be the only explanation. That must mean he's in the village now. _I looked around instinctively and I saw someone. I crumpled up the poster, hid it again, and then I saw who it was.

Sasori was standing around 20 feet away from me staring at me, I backed up slowly but I hit the fence behind me and then the figure ran towards me, fast. "Stay away from ME!" I cried feeling vulnerable, but when I looked again and saw who was standing in front of me it wasn't Sasori, it was Yumi.

"What the heck has gotten into you?" Yumi yelled almost scared. I looked at her speechless, and began to walk away, "Come back here and tell me!" then I stopped.

"Who is Sasori?" I asked, _she'd just think I'm changing the subject so why do I bother_.

"WELL?" She demanded an answer from me ignoring my own.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION FIRST! WHO IS SASORI?" I asked again.

She waited. After a little while she said, "Are you going to ask the question?"

"HELLO! I JUST ASKED FOR THE SECOND TIME! WHO IS SASORI?" But I realized when I said, 'Who is Sasori' my mouth didn't budge. I stood their holding my mouth scared. _WHAT IS GOING ON? WHY CAN'T I SAY ANYTHING ABOUT SASORI? I feel like I'm being played like a puppet._ My eyes began to tear up.

"I think… I feel… Like a puppet." I told her. She stood there like I hadn't said anything, "I said… I feel like a puppet." This time I held my mouth and realized I didn't talk. "Forget it" I knew I actually talked.

Yumi stood there staring at me blankly. Then she left without saying another word. "You entertain me…" I heard a cooing voice. It must have been my imagination. I didn't want to make a fool of myself again so I kept quiet.

"This time… I'm really here." I heard a real voice behind me and warm breath blew on my neck. Before I could scream he covered my mouth, I struggled a little, then he spoke, "I really don't care about you, well _I _don't, but my _company_ does, but that doesn't matter. _I_ want that girl, and you'd be wise to not speak of me. Where's the poster?" My arm moved against my will and it pulled the crumpled sheet of paper out of my pocket. "Ah. Good girl. You can keep it, but I won't _let_ you show it to her." I tried to speak but his grip got firmer. "You want to know why I want her? Am I correct?" All I could do to communicate was nod so I did. "Let's put it in your language and say that, I love her." _What? _I struggled again but he didn't let go; "now I'll be watching you wherever you go so you won't be able to speak of me meeting you, talk about me at all unless she brings me up, write or make motions that might tell her about me. Am I clear?" I didn't move.

"Amy? You idiot! Where are you?" Sasuke called from around the corner.

"Should I tell your other brother Itachi, you said hi? He's dying to talk to you." I squirmed at his name "I take that as a yes. Well, I have to take my leave but continue walking on my good side and please don't waste my time and pull anything stupid." I still didn't move but my head nodded without my permission. "Good girl" he cooed again.

He left, and as I gasped for air I realized he put me on a nearby bench. "Amy you idiot, you had me worried!" Sasuke ran over to stand in front of me.

I was too scared and stunned to say anything but _he_ spoke for me, "Oh I just had to run to the bathroom, the ramen didn't agree with me." _WHAT? I WOULD NEVER SAY THAT! How is Sasori controlling me?_

"Uh, I didn't really need to know that. But you're okay now?" He looked disgusted.

"Yeah I'm fine" I spoke without Sasori controlling me to. _He must have done that on purpose to make me talk before he says something embarrassing. _I walked home alone and went to sleep crying and hating my life.


	14. The Mission: Uncover the Mask

**The Mission: Uncover the Mask!**

I tossed and turned in my bed worrying that my sister had gone crazy. Just to check on her, I entered her room without knocking. She was reading one of her guy manga books. _At least she isn't all crazy._

"Uh… Hi?" She lay there a little shocked she had a paper in her hand and folded it up and used it as a bookmark. "Oh you must be wondering about tonight am I correct?" I nodded. Her speech was different than normal.

"Uh… Is that really you Amy?" I said scared of my own words.

"Yeah the one and only? Why do you ask?" She looked down at her closed book then back at me," Do you want to find out what's behind Kakashi's mask?" _Yes. It's her immature self again, though it reminds me so much of Sasori. _

"Yeah! He has to be sleeping by now so we can slip it off!" The two of us left her room tiptoeing and we bumped into someone who bumped into another person who bumped into two others. "Agh!"

Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara, and Naruto were in the living room. "Uhh… You can go back to sleep now!" Sakura said.

"We _just_ want to find out what's behind Kakashi's mask!" I said knowing that was most likely their reason of being here. Even Gaara would want to know. The light flashed on and all of us jumped at the same time.

"You guys are… throwing a party without me?" Kakashi sleepily stood by the light switch on the other side of the room.

"Well it _was_ going to be a surprise party for you but..." I lied. I examined his face, conveniently there was a cake on the table and I picked it up, "See?" I walked towards him to give it to him but I purposely hooked my foot under some of the carpet and smashed the cake into his face. I lay on the floor, "Oops… Sorry, here give me your mask and I'll clean it" He began to uncover his cake-covered mask and we all watched closely. _He really fell for it! _When it was fully off all of us fell to the floor disappointed. On his face was another, clean mask.

"Okay, it's good that you are taking responsibility for your actions." He tossed the messy mask at me and I caught it._ Aw man…now to make him take off that mask. Come on Amy, think of something. _

"Well, no sense letting all of this go to waste, you should eat it! Now! In front of us!" I got a little more desperate.

"What she's saying is that if you leave it out now the ants will go for it so yeah let's all share it!" Amy slowed me down a little. _I had it under control Amy._

"A splendid idea! So what's the whole party about anyways?" Kakashi asked suspiciously. We all sat down at the table and he served us all the smashed cake. When he sat down everyone watched intently.

"Uh… It's your birthday right? We had to celebrate it!" I said. _There is a 1/365 chance it's today!_

"Wow! You guys remembered? You two must really be my nieces! So what did you get me?" He asked anxiously.

"Sasuke has the present. Right? You didn't forget it. Right?" I looked at Sasuke. _He's the only one who'll come up with a good excuse._

"I gave it to Naruto because I had to run some errands." Sasuke put the story in Naruto's hands. _Or not…_

"I left it at Sakura's door in the morning to give to you because I needed to train." Naruto said.

"I NEVER WENT HOME AFTER THE MORNING!" Sakura sulked, "Okay I'll go home quickly and get it."

"I'll go with her!" Naruto volunteered.

"You guys are so nice!" Kakashi said excitedly.

He was about to uncover his mask when Naruto and Sakura barge into the room with a wrapped gift. Sakura politely handed over the gift and he took it hastily.

"OH MY GOD!!!! MAKE-OUT-TACTICS THE COMPLETE SERIES!" He ran into his room with the books and now it was useless. _So much for finding out what was under his mask._


	15. The CRank Mission Disaster

**The C-Rank Mission Disaster **

Last night was the most annoying night I had ever slept through. On top of us never finding out what was behind Kakashi's mask, I had a nightmare about Sasori. I walked out of my room to see Yumi was almost done with her breakfast. After making myself toast I sat on the counter with her. "So who is Sasori", I wanted to ask but I remembered that I physically couldn't.

"Sasori? You want to know about him? Why are you so nosy all of the time? I told you it was none of your business." She sighed. "He's a guy with red hair and green eyes. Quite handsome, and he was my friend, but he disappeared. That's all I am going to tell you."

Considering that Sasori must be watching us he must be quite happy. He mentioned Itachi. _I never wanted to hear his name again, that traitor_.

Kakashi walked out of his bedroom and looked at us.

"You finished all your books already?" Yumi asked in a normal tone

"Yeah I was up all night, wait no… I mean never mind…"

"Hahaha I got you again Kakashi" said Yumi laughing some more towards the end.

"No you didn't, oh, you two have to complete a mission. Go to the Hokage and he'll tell you what to do."

"Don't change the subject!" Yumi and I yelled. She looked at me, "Stop saying what I say!" and she got up from the table, put her bowl away and waited at the front door.

After a little moaning I got up and did the same. Once we got out of the house, I saw Yumi and we left to go to the Hokage. He told us there was an important poisonous plant that we needed to retrieve. It was another boring C- rank mission, but we had to do it anyways.

When we got to the forest we were searching through the tall grass for the small plant. I walked out of the grass into a meadow and I scanned the floor. Around 10 yards away from where we were standing, I saw the plant, being crushed by a black shoe. I slowly looked up, seeing cloud designs as I did and when I saw the face of the first person my body went cold in fear.

I looked at the other person and all I could say was, "I found the plant!"

"Good Job…" Yumi turned to look at me but she saw Deidara and her face turned a little pale.

Deidara looked at the other guy, "HA! My plan worked! I told you!"


	16. The Betrayal

**The Betrayal…….Yumi**

"It doesn't matter if they're akatsuki I'm sure we're stronger then them" I said finally looking up to see the two guys we were about to fight. The first guy actually looked a lot like a girl. _He kinda reminds me of Ino they both have blond hair and it's in front of half his face… _that's when I saw the other guy. I stared at him as I fell onto my knees

"It can't be…" I said stuttering as I said these words

"YUMI!" yelled Amy running to my side.

"Yumiko?!" asked the guy with red hair and grey eyes.

"Sa…Sa. Sasori?! How could you? Why'd you join _them_?"

Amy turned around and looked at the akatsuki member

"Wait so that's Sasori?"

"Sasori, you know them?" asked the guy with blond hair

"No… I don't know them… I once knew a girl, but she was much stronger than this, to crumble down in front of your opponent showing your weakness, that's not what she would do"

"In that case let's crush them" said the guy with the ponytail

"They're not worth it, plus we need to go, we came for them so we need them alive" he said holding back Diedara

"But… what about the art of exploding stuff?"

"You can explode things later we have to go"

"Fine I guess" said Diedara with a pouting face

"You can't take us I won't let you, NOW DIE!!!" said Amy running towards Sasori with a kunai in hand.

"Wait! Amy stop!" I said getting up from the ground. _I won't let her kill him even if he did join them. I just can't. _I looked at him again.

Amy stopped her attack 3 feet away from Sasori and turned around, "Yumi! Look out behind you!" She pointed behind me.

I turned around, but got hit badly and then everything went blurry…


	17. Itachi

**Itachi**

After my sister got knocked out by that clay puppet thing I was knocked out too. And now I'm not sure where we are. I rubbed my head, where there was a lot of pain coming from. I slowly got up and looked to my right to find Yumi still unconscious next to me. I shook her until her eyes started to open slowly.

"Where am I?" were the first words she asked me as she got up quickly

"I don't know" I answered softly

I looked around to find ten dark figures staring at us who were placed high on top of what looked like ten fingers. _We have to get out of here! _I got up off of the ground and pulled Yumi up, but my body felt a bit numb and we began to fight against the Akatsuki members.

Two Akatsuki members appeared behind me and tried to grab me, but Yumi made them go away by throwing Shuriken at them. I smiled at her and turned back to the battle. This time four appeared behind me and I tried to perform the fireball jutsu as fast as I could, but sadly we were outnumbered and I was too slow. Two of them grabbed me by the arms and Itachi approached me slowly he looked at me.

"It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"YOU PARENT KILLER. I HATE YOU! WE LOVED YOU AND NOW WE HATE YOU"

"Don't get too excited about seeing me" was all Itachi could say; yet he did it in that sarcastic tone that made me even angrier.

"IF YOU HADN'T KILLED OUR FAMILY, THEN SASUKE WOULDN'T BE LIKE HE IS NOW!" I spat at him some Uchiha saliva but he simply dodged it.

"But you don't know the reason as to why I did it" He circled around me. I felt like I was made of beef and Itachi was a hungry dog ready to just chew me to bits.

"Like any reason would give you the right to do what you did" I looked at Yumi who was also held by two annoying members. Sasori stroked her head and she struggled. _What did I do to deserve this? I wanted to live my life without ever seeing him again._ My eyes allowed a tear to trickle down my cheek.

"If I told you you'd agree with me" then he leaned in and whispered in my ear "But I won't tell you and you'll never figure out as long as I'm alive, now I must leave so goodnight little sister" Then that dumb Itachi hits me and I become unconscious.


	18. Inside the Cavern!

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story. The only characters I do own is Yumi (Yumiko Hatake), and Alexandria owns Ayame (not the Ichiraku ramen one, but Amy/Ayame Hatake/Uchiha). By the way I don't want to make you do it, but please can you tell others about this story because so far we only have one person reading it so thanks who ever you are. -Jessica or aka Yumi's creator, thanks =^.^= ---supposed to be Naruto**

* * *

**Inside the cavern!**

_Yet again knocked out geez I'm getting hopeless. _I got up from the floor… again… and I was inside a cell. _A cell! What? Grr I'll get them for this. _

"So you finally decide to wake up huh?" I heard the familiar voice coming from outside of the cell. Sasori was leaning against the locked door.

"You! I'm not going to crumble down like I did last time. I realized that you're right I wouldn't do that! I'm much stronger than that, so I hope you enjoyed that because it's only going to happen once!" I said swinging my hand to my side, but he just stared at me and grinned.

"See that's the person I knew she was brave and happy"

"Don't bring back those memories you're different now, you no longer are a good person you're part of the akatsuki" I said grabbing the bars.

"True, True, hmmm but something hasn't changed"

"What's that?" He put his hands on mine which were gripping the cell door and moves his face an inch away from mine like he was going to kiss me.

"That I still love you," he said smiling at me. He kissed my right cheek.

"Y…y…you love me?" _okay now I'm dreaming, how can an akatsuki, like me? Of all people it's been seven or eight years he can't possibly still like me right?_

"Yup but I'll keep that as a secret between you and me"


	19. Finding Stuff out… and Getting Coats

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story. The only characters I do own is Yumi (Yumiko Hatake), and Alexandria owns Ayame (not the Ichiraku ramen one, but Amy/Ayame Hatake/Uchiha). By the way I don't want to make you do it, but please can you tell others about this story because so far we only have one person reading it so thanks who ever you are. -Jessica or aka Yumi's creator, thanks =^.^= ---supposed to be Naruto**

* * *

**Finding stuff out… and getting coats**

I woke up on a cold, damp floor this time I didn't get up I just opened my eyes. That's when I heard Sasori and my sister talking to each other; he kept talking normally and kind of cheerfully, but my sister on the other hand was disgusted by him. _I guess I can talk to her about him without having him control me. _I listened more closely and I decided to get up.

"If you love me, then why am I in a cell, and where's my sister?" asked Yumi

"She's up there" he said pointing to my cell luckily for me he didn't look up to see me awake "As for why you're in a cell well let's just say…"

"Sasori… that's enough you can't tell them our intentions… not yet" said the girly guy dropping down to the ground from the cell above me.

"Couldn't you have waited a bit more time?" asked Sasori kinda annoyed at Deidara

"And this is coming from the guy who hates to make people wait?" asked Deidara pretending to be shocked.

Meanwhile I was trying to break the bars. _Since they're already cold, heating them suddenly would surely break them. Okay so now snake, ramb, monkey, boar, horse, TIGER! Fire style fireball jutsu! _I took in a big breath and then blew outwards. _What?! Did I do something wrong? _I stood there but nothing happened; no fire came.

"You can stop anytime now. We paralyzed your bodies. You can walk, but you can't fight, therefore you can't use your jutsu." Deidara looked up at me.

_So that's why I can't use my jutsu, I did do everything right, I just can't do it, but what did they do to me_ "Enough chit-chat you guys need to change from those dirty blood stained clothes"

"Why should we?" I asked bitterly

"Because they won't last very long" was his response in a duh kind of voice

"Well we don't have other clothes Mr. Smarty pants" I insulted him.

"That's why I brought these!" he held up two Akatsuki member clothing outfits "I got them especially for you guys" he said cheerfully clearly ignoring my insult. "They're comfy, warm and come in different sizes, they have all the pleasure of…"

"Deidara how many times have I said you're not an advertiser"

"But… I… I…" started the guy with blonde hair. Sasori then turns to face him and just glares at Deidara with an emotionless face.

"Fifty times in counting," said Deidara sighing. "This makes 51."

"Right and how many times do you expect me to tell you?"

"No more" I giggled. _Idiot. _Yumi gave me the;_ this isn't really funny _look.

"Alright now that that's settled here are your clothes" He threw each of us an Akatsuki coat.

"You don't honestly expect us to wear these do you?" I asked irritated

"No, I don't expect you to, but you should or else you'll freeze. And I don't think you want to freeze and die, then have your brother, your sister, and your team members have to deal with it…" _I still don't see how we can die without those clothes but…_

"Okay we get it already just don't treat my sister so bitterly Sasori" Yumi yelled at him. _She has got to be kidding me._

"That's the spirit! Now let's put the coats on and once you're finished I'll open the cell door."


	20. The Encounter!

**I don't think this is a very neccessary chapter but okay we stuck it in here anyways. So we don't own Naruto etc. Thanks for reading =^.^= -Jessica**

**The Encounter**

Sasori walked me out of my cell, firmly holding onto my arm, I struggled but he held my body close to his, "You're cute when you struggle." I growled at him. He pulled strings out of his sleeve and stretched them out. Oh no... not that trick. He gently touched my neck, "This might feel a little weird." and he plucked what felt like a needle into my right shoulder, he also did that to my left one and my back.

He let me go and I began to make a run for it, but I only ran about 6 steps before I couldn't move any further. I turned around, well I didn't, my body just did. Then I saw Amy standing next to Deidara still being held. "RUN!" I couldn't say it though. Sasori grinned at me and I watched as Deidara turned Amy's back towards him. I could only helplessly stand here and watch him do what he did to me.

"AH!" She yelped in pain. When he let her go, she fell limply to the floor.

"Now come over here and join the party, dear Yumiko." Amy's mouth moved but Sasori's voice came out._What is all of this going to accomplish anyways?_

He made me walk towards him and I hugged him against my will. I stood next to him and saw Amy was still on the floor next to Itachi's feet. Sasori cuddled his arm around me and began to walk me to the exit. He tugged one of his fingers and I heard a yelp in pain then dragging sounds behind me.

"Stop fooling around with my sister." Itachi said calmly.

"Fine." Sasori whined a little. There was another small yelp of pain then normal footsteps. We exited the prison and walked through some cavern halls and then they led us to a random cliff. I wanted to ask hundreds of questions but my mouth wouldn't budge. Next to Sasori and I was Itachi and Amy. They stood there like father and daughter but they're really brother and sister. _I wonder what is running through her mind right now. She probably __can't__ move or talk; like me so this must be mentally killing her._

I heard many footsteps echoing through the cavern area below us. I felt like a queen ready to give a speech to her kingdom on the part cliff thing.

"Now Sasori, make this look good." Itachi said quietly. He looked at Sasori who was staring at Amy surprised.

"Why aren't you… Running away? Why isn't it working?" Sasori lifted his fingers.

Amy turned her head, "What's not working?" She looked back at the entrance below the cliff. Itachi placed his hand on her shoulder. She didn't flinch, "Oh, that you can't control my body?" She shrugged slightly

"They're coming. Don't mess it up." _What's__ going on? Can she move? If she can then why __isn't__ she running away? _

"The reason I'm not running away is because I want to see what you guys are planning. I'm playing along to see that, it would be stupid to run away saying as we are greatly outnumbered, and I can't attack anyways. And… I love my brother" She smiled.

"How's that?" Sasori grinned. _Was that all an act? Yeah what was I thinking?_ Itatchi looked down at his "puppet" sister.

"Good to the end." Itachi smiled.

Finally at the entrance stood Gaara, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. Everyone but Kakashi's faces filled with horror and betrayal. Sasuke eyes filled with tears looking at Amy who emotionlessly stood looking down at him. Gaara looked at her first but when he looked at me I felt my heart sink.

"Surprised?" I walked towards the edge of the cliff smiling.

"Sasuke, your sister decided to join us. She agreed with my reason for killing the Uchiha clan. You're missing out on our little family reunion." Itachi cooed.

Amy walked right next to me and we preformed a synchronized attack pulling our kunai at the same time. I yelled, "Feel the betrayal" and I slashed Naruto who was closest to me. Amy attacked Sasuke who didn't flinch. I stood there not moving. I turned my head slowly to my own will._ Sasuke…_Sasuke fell to the floor still not moving but incredibly injured. Amy stood there with her back to Sasuke. _Was I free from the strings?_ I pulled some Shuriken and threw them at Sakura answering my own question.

"Yumi, Amy, we have to go now." Itachi said. I looked at him and nodded. Amy and I were pulled back to the cliff.

* * *


	21. Joining the Akatsuki, Amy

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Naruto blah blah or any of the characters in the story blah blah blah I only own Yumi blah blah blah and alex owns Amy blah blah. LET THE STORY BEGIN!!!!!!!!!**

**Joining the Akatsuki- Amy**

I changed into new Akatsuki robes and looked at the cell's bars._ Maybe I could kick it to death. Or if I spit on it, I can saw at it with my headband. Or I could exercise, become really skinny, and squeeze through the bar. OH! I could pretend to be dead and then they'll come into to check on me and then I can escape!_ When Deidara turned to check on me I fell to the floor. _Ow. This better work!_

"I know your faking it." He looked at me.

"YUMI! I'M SCARED I WANT OUT!" I yelled. No response.

"Who are you yelling for now? Baby."

"What? BABY? YOU WILL DIE FOR THAT." I ran towards the bar of the cell, but I stopped.

"Why are you holding us here?" I asked.

"My job is to get you to join us. So do me a favor and make my job easier. Join us so I don't have to baby sit a brat for the rest of my life." He complained. I looked at my feet. _How could I even consider this? Well, either I stay in this gloomy place under the watch of this lame girly guy or I kill people._

"Considering it? That's better than I expected you'd be at for this amount of time."

_Better. I'm just a puppet with no strings._ "YUMI WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled.

"What? You need your sister to make your decisions?" He looked at me grinning, "What if she said no? Would you just listen to her? Can't you decide on your own? Need your sister's 'okay'?"

"STOP IT" Tears crowded my eyes. I fell to the floor.

"Maybe you are just a baby! What side have you chosen, the one that you're pressured on by your family? And are you just going to sit there like a baby and feel sorry for yourself?"

"You- Your WRONG" I said still looking at the floor. _YUMI I NEED YOU._

"Then prove me!" I tried to punch through the bars of the cell. It wasn't scratched, but I was. Then I tried to kick the door's lock and it didn't move either. He watched as I tried to escape but I knew it was useless, still, I couldn't give up. I grabbed a bar in each hand and tried to force them apart. There was a crack and I looked at the bar. A huge crack was circling the bar and all it needed was a kick. I examined it, then I kicked it and around 3 feet of bar flew across the prison. _I did it! Now I need to get Yumi…I guess…_

Deidara, who stood leaning against the wall, was too shocked to move, but when I left the cell he said, "Impressive. That's probably why Itachi chose you over Sasuke for a companion in this job. But if you still after that, want to go back to your life, under the restrictions of the Hokage and your uncle, then go ahead."

"You're not going to stop me?" I stood there. I didn't move. I was frozen, thinking about what he said. _It was all true, whether I admit it or not. What he said was true._

"Are you leaving or not? More members of the Akatsuki will be here soon." There were hundreds of possible exits but I couldn't pull myself together.

'Amy? AMY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? RUN!' I heard Yumi call in my imagination. _I'm… Sorry. _I turned to face the now grinning Deidara, "I- I- will jo-" I wiped away a tear. I looked around for anyone, if anyone had any objections they had to speak now, but Deidara and I were the only ones in sight.

"I will join the Akatsuki." I managed to say it. Out of nowhere, Fish-guy and Itachi appeared behind me.

"Good choice little sister, now let's meet up with Yumi shall we." _Itachi…_

* * *


	22. Joining the Akatsuki, Yumi

**Disclaimer: Same as always we don't own Naruto please help us get more readers we still only have one person reading and we don't even know that person, hopefully you can help us. With great gratitude- Jessica **

* * *

**Joining the Akatsuki- Yumi**

I tried to think of an escape but even when I came up with a good plan I just couldn't do it. Sasori stood outside my cell staring at the other cells in front of him.

"Hey." I felt lonely so I decided I should talk to him.

"Decided to join us?" He sounded hopeful but in a sarcastic way.

"No."

"Aww… But we were such good childhood friends." I looked at the floor. Normally I would yell at him and say that was then, but then, he was like a third brother. I looked at him and even though he was so familiar, he was so different.

"You know… I thought about you every day since I left." _What? Well… I can't say that I didn't think about him as much… because I did__._ "And each day I thought that I would give up anything to be with you"

"Then why DIDN'T you?" _What was I saying?_"You meant… so much to me."

He looked over at me shocked, and then he punched the wall in frustration, "When they said that we had to recruit you… suicide crossed my mind… but then I realized we could be together. You. And. I." He smiled and sat down leaning against the cell door.

"YUMI! I'M SCARED I WANT OUT!" I heard Amy yell but I didn't respond.

"It doesn't matter who you are on the outside, it's the beauty inside that counts." He said looking at his cloaks. "You're wearing those clothes, but inside; you're a sweet angel… so does wearing this and claiming that I'm bad make me bad?"

"But you _kill_ people. That makes you bad." I said in the duh voice. Although this was an argument filled with hatred and betrayal, it reminded me so much of the past. How we'd argue on such silly things… but this isn't silly.

"We only kill the people who deserve to die." He stared off into space again.

"So do you have a good excuse for killing the Uchihas?"

"YUMI WHERE ARE YOU" Amy yelled again. I still didn't respond.

"Oh… they… bring back memories. Itachi would be the best one to ask about them. He even didn't tell me why. I think they were planning something like taking over the Village of Konoha." _Is that true? So the Akatsuki stop plots like this?_ "Still if you spill that out to anyone… especially that Uchiha girl, then that would get you and me in a mess."

"Maybe… _just_ maybe… the Akatsuki aren't all that bad." I regretted and agreed with my own words. _It's__ wrong that they kill people, but maybe us as citizens of the leaf, sand, or whatever villages… have been getting only one side of the situation._

There was a loud clang. "That Uchiha girl is quite destructive." Sasori said looking down at a nearby cell. "Our time might be cut a little short. I don't want to rush you honey, but could you hurry up your decision?"

I looked at the floor and kicked my right foot with my left. "Fine, but only because you're here… And I love…" _love __wasn't__ the right word. _"Liked you."

"That's all I need." He smiled and stepped to the side to reveal Itachi, Amy, and Deidara. Amy, who stood behind Itachi tugging on his robe slightly, was trying her best to look evil, so I assumed she joined too. Sasori looked at Deidara, "Wow you got that brat to join? Nice."

"MY PLAN WORKED AGAIN!" Deidara stood on a pedestal that happened to be there and stood on it in and 'I did it!' way.


	23. THE COUNCIL OF DOOM!

**Disclaimer: we don't own Naruto**

* * *

**THE COUNCIL OF DOOM**

It was weird being evil. Though sitting around a long conference table looking at the cavern ceiling wasn't that evil. I looked at Itachi, who sat to the right of me and he was drinking a hot glass of something. I think I was the only one who was fidgeting in my chair nervously. _What will Kakashi think of me? What will Sasuke think? _

"Amy stop, your really annoying me." Itachi glared at me with his evil eyes.

"What did you try to do to me? The Sharingan… Did you do that to Yumi too? What will it do to us?"

"Want some tea? Oh that's right! Tea is the complete part of your break-" Deidara poked in-between us. I laughed and took a cup of tea.

"Deidara you're doing it _AGAIN_." Sasori started to scold him

"I'm Sorry!" Deidara ran out of the room. I was laughing in my chair so hard I fell off. To the left of me, Yumi sat looking down at the variety of foods put out on a nice platter in front of her.

"Are you going to eat that?" I pointed to the bowl of Ramen and she shoved it towards me and I slurped it down. Deidara sulked back in and sat across from me. _Even though he calls me a baby a lot, __he's__ really funny._

"Okay, now that everyone is seated, let us begin the meeting." The shadow guy began, "Now this clan…" I dosed off, "their goal was to cut down the…" again I dosed, "so our job is to assassinate the head executive."

"Uhhh! I really need to use the poddyroom!"

"This is really important... Can you hold it?" the shadow guy said. I giggled. _What an idiot._

Deidara ran out of the room... again... and Shadow dude continued, "Yumi and Amy."

"Yeah" I called enthusiastically and Yumi whispered depressed.

"I'm leaving the crystal in your hands. This is not an easy task but I'm testing your usefulness. You two will shadow..." He pointed to Deidara and venus flytrap dude's seat but Deidara wasn't there, "... them in case they try to pull anything." I swallowed. Wait do I need to kill a guy? Well, it's for the crystal so...

"Amy Uchiha is ready to do the job!" I winked. Apparently I didn't impress big brother but I could do my best.

"ewww... Someone grew a long smelly tail in that bowl." Deidara walked in pinching his nose.

"Itachi, you have to... and Kisame..." Shadow dude told him about another crystal that needed to be collected.

And that ended the meeting.


	24. The Terrible Crime

**Disclaimer: we don't own Naruto, but it would be nice if we could, not bieng the point hopefully you guys like our story we really do try our best to improve it. I'm sorry to all Temari fans and all Chouji fans because we took them out to include our oc's really sorry, but please don't hate us for it. Hopefully you'll like our characters if not better, than equal to them.-Jessica**

* * *

**The Terrible Crime**

After the meeting we were each sent on a mission in the land hidden in the waves. We had to take the water crystal from the whirlpool temple. This would help us increase the Akatsuki's power; once they had all five crystals they could possibly become unstoppable. Amy and I were paired as partners in the mission and of course under the guidance of fish dude and plant guy. Why because they didn't trust us yet, and I don't blame them I felt like running away at any moment the only two things that held me back were Amy and possibly Sasori…

We reached the temple that held the crystal inside, but the entrance was being blocked by hundreds of guards. That wasn't a problem for Amy and me, the problem was once the guards were eliminated; in the entrance stood the head executive holding his young daughter by the hand protecting the entrance. I couldn't stand it, I couldn't do what we were sent to do, not like this, maybe if it was the executive alone maybe I could bring myself to eliminate him, but at the fact of having this young little girl lose her father at such a young age it wasn't possible. I couldn't do it, I wouldn't have her suffer like I did so long ago when my mother died and then soon after my father as well. I won't kill her father if I did; I know I would regret it for the rest of my life.

"What are you doing? Kill him already" Said fish guy

"I can't and I won't" I told him "Can't you see he has a family to protect?"

"Who cares sometimes sacrifices must be made" then fish dude walked up to the head executive and cut him in half with his big sword. This only happened because the executive grabbed the little girl and threw her towards another guard that was still alive.

"Why'd you do that?" I yelled at him

"If they get in the way of accomplishing the mission then you must kill them" he said coldly

I stood there stunned by his words. Is this really what they do? Don't they have any mercy? If this was the case I didn't want to take any more part in this. Then Kisame, I mean fish guy, came out with the crystal in hand and we all had to return to the Akatsuki layer.

"I quit I don't want to be part of this organization anymore!" I yelled at the leader

"Very well then I guess you'll have to go back to the cell until you choose otherwise"

Then I was taken away, shortly to be accompanied by Amy.

* * *


	25. Hypnotized

**Disclaimer: we don't own Naruto. Anyways in this chapter something is going to happen to Yumi what is it?**

* * *

**Hypnotized**

It was getting dark outside and we were put back in these stupid cells everything was cold and we were put in different spots making everything worse. Amy was in the cell above me trying everything in her possession break free; meanwhile I just sat in a dark corner holding my legs. I knew I was no help, but still I just sat there.

"Why aren't you trying to escape?" asked Amy stopping for a while

"What's the point, we have no chakra" I responded in a plain voice with no hope what so ever

"What's the point? You're asking me what the point is? The point is that we get out of here and back where we belong, don't you want to get out of this dump? Aren't you tired of being tied up like a horse every time we leave? I want to be free like a bird in the sky able to spread its wings and make decisions for itself instead of having someone else do it for you. Don't you want that?"

I gave her no response and then she just added, "Well I do"

I looked up but the doors that gave entry to the Akatsuki layer slammed open and two Akatsuki people came in. They went straight for Ayame, did they hear her?

"Come on we have to bring you in" they told Ayame grabbing her by the arms.

"Let me go!" She said struggling to get free but she failed, because they were two Akatsuki members therefore they had more of an advantage.

After a long time of waiting for Amy to come back I got up and moved towards the cell bars. I grabbed them and they were freezing cold and very strong. That's when I noticed a dark shadow at the other side of the room from where I stood.

"Who are you?" I asked staring at the figure

"It's just me" said the too familiar voice of Sasori

"Now what do you want?" I asked

"Nothing I just thought you might be hungry"

He came closer and placed bowl inside my cell. It was really warm soup that smelled delicious. I was hungry, but I wasn't going to start eating out of the Akatsuki's hands.

"I'm not eating it" I told him

"C'mon you have to eat"

"I'm not going to eat food from you guys"

"You don't want to die from starvation do you?"

"I rather die then eat food that might as well be stolen"

Then he leaned in until he was a few inches away from me.

"If you won't eat then I guess I'll just have to make you" he extended his fingers and chakra strings started to appear; they instantly got to me and he started to make my hand move.

"You know I don't like doing this either, but I guess I have to if I still…Ugh! You're in luck the others are coming and I'm not supposed to be here. So I have to go"

He jumped out of sight and took the soup with him. Just like he said the Akatsuki members came with a stunned looking Amy. They took Amy to her cell and dropped her inside"

"Amy are you okay?" I yelled over to her

"Be quiet! You're coming with us" yelled down a person that looked like a venus fly trap.

"What did you do to my sister?" I yelled even louder just to get on their nerves

"Nothing" the other guy replied

The two members hopped down from where Amy was and in front of my cell. They came closer and they opened the cell door just enough for them to get in. I ran towards them and hit plant guy, but they grabbed me anyways so I was brought to a dark room where I could only see Itachi in the front of the room. They sat me on a stool and tied my arms and legs down. He looked at me and said

"Well I tried it on Amy but for some reason it won't work most likely because she's too good and noble. Let's see if it works on you" I leaned back and then threw spit at his face "mmm seems like you're not too excited, but that'll soon change" He said wiping off the spit from his face.

"So why do you have those wrinkles?" I said trying to waist time

"What wrinkles?"

"Those two that are under your eyes and over your nose"

"I don't have wrinkles do I, Kisame?"

"Uhhh," said this guy that looked like a shark

"You're asking a fish?" I asked teasingly

"I'm not a fish! I'm a shark why I oughta!" He said jumping towards me with menacing eyes, but he only got held back by two other members who grab him in thin air.

"Itachi stop stalling we have to get this over with already" said a guy who just looked like a shadow

"Right all of you need to exit like last time" said Itachi

He turned towards me and started to use his mangekyou sharingan. I had no choice, but to look at his eyes my head started to hurt badly, my eyes slowly drooped closed and my arms and legs felt heavy. Then I slowly began to drift away into sleep.


	26. Fight to Escape

**Disclaimer: We on't own any of the characters from the show/ manga named Nauto, but we do own this story -^.^- and the characters Yumi and Amy. Also this story will change Deidara's personality from serious like to a funnier personality- Jessica**

* * *

**Fight to Escape**

As I woke up again, everything was darker. My head ached a little because Itachi tried to use the Mangekyou Sharingan on me to try to brainwash me. I don't know what repelled it but whatever the matter was, I hope Yumi was lucky too. I pounded on the floor with frustration.

"YUMI! We are such idiots." No response. She must be mad that she couldn't escape without getting caught again. "Yumi... you haven't said a word to me for like 2 days! Are you even there? Wait! You aren't there! I'm talking to myself."

"You just realized?" Yumi stood outside my cell.

"Why? But why did you? How?" I asked crossing my arms in both directions. All it took was Yumi to turn around and for me to glance at her bloodred eyes and I fell to my knees and tears flooded my eyes. "He got you." I choked out the words. The blood lust I saw in her eyes almost killed me but I pulled myself up.

"Well there's not much you can do except join us" She talked like Itachi would.

I stuck out my tongue and pulled the bottom of my eyelid down. I expected her to do an immature response but under the control of Itachi she stood there evilly.

"Ok! We're switching you with Kisame" Itachi called.

Yumi began to leave and as Kisame walked into the prison room I felt my Chakra increase. I managed to perform the fireball jutsu without any hassle and broke the bar out easily. I ran as fast as I could towards Yumi although Itachi and Kisame were there too. Using the Sharingan I was able to pass by Kisame quickly but with Itachi I was scared. He stood next to Yumi and stepped aside, "This is your fight. I will make my leave." He left us in the prison.

"I can't let you escape." Yumi smiled.

"And I won't escape without you" I cried. I ran for the wall next to me and once I was above her I dove down kicking her up to the ceiling. She fell down really hard. Her Taijutsu is really weak right now. What's going on?

I preformed the fireball jutsu but she copied it and sent it back at me full blast. I tried to run on the ceiling again and hit her but she dodged and struck me. So she's using the sharingan like that. Okay so I just need to think of new moves and that should work. I ran at her forward and faked a forward kick but circled my leg quickly over her leg and swept them behind her knees so she flew to the floor and I aimed for a pressure point at her neck. Itachi must have programmed her to only copy my moves.

By human instincts, she jumped out of the way of my attack and performed my first move perfectly. She hit my head and it caused me to fall on the floor in much pain. I lay on the floor massaging my head. I got up again and knew what I had to do. The only way I can hope to win is if I copy Bushy brows, Sasuke, and Naruto's attack. Since I watched their matches with the Sharingan, I could run up behind her with tremendous speed and kicked her up high, I jumped up right behind her and kicked her down with my heel.

She was completely knocked out and I tried to pick her up but it was no use. I could hear lots of Akatsuki running to this room so I escaped through another exit. I looked behind me and saw Yumi being aided by Sasori who glared at me with tears of hatred. _Well at least I didn't kill her!_ And I took my run for it. What am I going to tell everyone? That I just selfishly escaped by myself? I stopped at a nearby village and changed into some normal ninja clothing so I wouldn't look like a real Akatsuki member.

When I got to the village, I went straight for my house and into my room. I dressed myself in my real normal clothes and then collapsed on my bed. I took a small nap but I was soon woken up by Sasuke.

"Either you escaped that place, or you are just playing a charade." Sasuke stood at the doorway with his guard up.

"I know it's hard to believe, but, that time when we encountered, Sasori used the puppet method on us so that was all against our will."

"Yeah I know. Kakashi explained everything... So you were with Itachi... How was that?" He asked.

"That was the worst moment of my life. He acted like I loved him after what he did. And I didn't have control of my body. So.."

"Yeah I can imagine what that would be like. So tomorrow we are going to train with Kakashi. Everyone knows that you're back and that you're not an Akatsuki" He smiled, "Just rest sis."

"Kay thanks." He left and I went to sleep.


	27. Welcome to the Akatsuki

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto blah blah blah**

* * *

**Welcome to the Akatsuki!**

I woke up to find myself in a room that was illuminated by the suns rays peering through a small window. I was laying down on a soft, comfy bed in the corner of the room. Since the sun was super bright I had to cover my eyes in order to see. I got up and off the bed and I walked over to the door once I opened it, it revealed Deidara standing right at the doorway and I jumped back a little.

"You're awake?" asked Deidara getting too close to me and staring into my eyes

"You're getting too close" and I shoved him to the floor "Now tell me what I'm doing here"

"Sasori…and Itachi she's awake, like actually awake" he yelled from the floor

Sasori and Itachi came running in and stopped when they saw me pinning Deidara down to the floor.

"Can you get off of me?" asked Deidara lifting his head so it didn't face the ground anymore.

"Uh sure" I said getting off of him

"So she is awake, but why?" asked Sasori facing Itachi

"Because I only hypnotized her for three days knowing that we wouldn't take longer then that" said Itachi in his regular unimpressed voice

I just stood there staring at them. _What are these idiots talking about? Oh that's right where's Amy? _I turned to look in every direction, but we were in a hall so I didn't see her. _Where did they put her I hope she's okay_.

"Where's my sister? What did you guys do to her?" I asked them accusingly

"Your sister?" asked Deidara "Oh your sister!" he turned to Itachi "should I tell her?" then Itachi nodded

"What happened to her" I repeated

"She left"

"What! She wouldn't leave not without me would she?" I asked the last part sorta softly

"Well if you count knocking you out cold and leaving you here leaving without you then yes" said Deidara shrugging his shoulders. Then Sasori quickly hit him in the stomach. "Be quiet". They must be lying she wouldn't do that. Right?

"So you were unconscious, well not really you just weren't you and then we were going to leave you behind but Sasori here wouldn't let us leave you for dead would you Sasori?" asked Deidara his hands now behind his head and grinning so big it almost reached his ears if at all possible.

I looked at Sasori who just looked away and left the hall trying his best not to show any emotion in front of the two that were there. Then Deidara turns to me

"I think he likes you" He said putting his hand by his mouth in a low whisper. _Nooo really I didn't know. He's just like an Akatsuki version of Naruto except much older, more girly looking and he has longer hair._ "So I hope you like waffles cause that's what we're having for breakfast cooked by yours truly" he said pointing to himself.

"Uh sure," then we left to the kitchen.

The kitchen wasn't all that shabby it was actually pretty clean and they sat me down at a table that was there. The place was actually sort of cozy in a strange, weird, irregular way. After some time Deidara came in with some waffles and milk and set them on the table.

"Don't worry they don't explode!"

"Yeah thanks I wasn't thinking about that until you mentioned it"

"Oh sorry but they don't cause I'm not allowed to explode you or else I'll be tortured by Itachi, then Sasori will attempt to kill me then if I'm still alive I'll be kicked out and then…"

"Okay I get it can I eat now?" Okay I know I was being mean, but give me a break this guy yammers on and on and on and I was hungry I hadn't eaten for like three days according to the Akatsuki.

"So your staying with the Akatsuki right?" asked Deidara

"Yes" I _mean I should right? Cause I guess Amy didn't really care about me if she just left suddenly without me. It wouldn't hurt right?_ So I kept eating the waffles and milk.

"Yay! We can become the bestest of buddies and then we can…" Itachi who walked into the room shortly cut off Deidara.

"Deidara go make some more waffles" said Itachi coldly

"Geez, why is everyone so mean to me? No compassion towards me" said Deidara walking out of the room.

"So you're staying then?" asked Itachi

"Yeah" I said biting another piece of my waffle. Then Itachi ruffles the top of my head.

"That's a good choice, so since you're staying here I will become the person who teaches you everything there is to know, because so far I'm the only one with a mangekyou sharingan and the only person who will be able to teach you at your full potential. And also because Akatsuki aren't weak like you are right now."

"I'm not weak!"

"So then why'd you lose to your younger sister?" I looked down not knowing exactly why I lost. Then my head hurt badly and I remembered; I remembered fighting my sister in the dark room, no in that cell place. And I remember losing because I got kicked straight down to the ground.

"Fine then I'll learn what you have to teach me" I said looking at Itachi

"Then lets go we begin now" he said getting up

"Now?"

"Yes how else will you improve if you don't start right away?" he was right so I took one last bite of my breakfast and we left as sensei and pupil.

"Wait what about the waffles?" asked Deidara running in

"Forget them we have to train" I said

"But their the most important meal of the day!"

"Deidara, you're advertising again, listen I'll be nice to you and buy you Ramen later I got to go"

"Really?! You're so nice okay!" said an excited Deidara it almost sounded like he was going to cry.


	28. Training with Uncle Kakashi

**Thank YOU!!!!!! I'm surprised in One day we wnt from 1 reader to 6 or 7 THANK YOU!!!!!!!!-Jessica**

**ps if you hold on there will be more chapters because right now I'm Uploading them Thank You again. =^.^= ---Naruto is Happy**

* * *

**Training with ****Uncle ****Kakashi**

I took out another log with the 23rd Kunai I threw at it. I turned and faced another log throwing a kunai with all of my strength and this time the log sliced it two. At the dummy Akatsuki/ scarecrow thing I turned and faced it.

"FIRE STYLE." As I was about to prepare the hand motions Kakashi stopped me.

"No! We're saving that for **the** technique." Kakashi said, "I'll teach you that after you practice your other jutsus on those logs."

"Fine" I threw a small shuriken at it but I aimed it so it hit the log next to it. After I did that, I went through the small obstacle coarse that Kakashi set up. First I had to walk across a lake and then walk up a tree then hit 4 log targets on the floor while standing upside down on the tree. Then I had to summon Haku, my cat, and made it battle Paku. Then lastly I had to copy a few water style jutsus that Kakashi demonstrated with my Sharingan.

When I finished the coarse, I ran into Sasuke, "Now fight each other quickly and each of you may not use the same technique twice."

"Alright." Sasuke and I started off with the Fireball jutsu at the same time, since we were both "Uchiha's", that was our special technique. The fires put each other out and then I summoned Haku. And he snuck behind Sasuke and scratched his leg severely. After that, Haku poofed away and I created four shadow clones. He did the same and we each destroyed the other's shadow clone leaving the two of us behind. Sasuke came forward to stab me with a kunai and I was prepared to use the replacement jutsu, but then I remembered when Sasori used me as a puppet to do that to him and I stood in place and took the strike.

"Amy?" Kakashi came to my side to aid me, "You idiot! Why didn't you dodge that?" Sasuke stood shocked. It was only a minor flesh wound in my right arm so I untied my leg warmer's black lining and wrapped it around my wounded arm.

"Now, we're even." I eyed Sasuke's left arm which was wrapped in clogs.

"Well that's enough fighting. In a real match you would never do that." Kakashi stood tall looking at me and all I could do was smile back. There was a lot of pain from the actual cut but if you added the pain of leaving Yumi and that I injured my brother like this, then a normal person would have died. _Yumi. __Don't__ think badly of me. __I'll__ save you._ "Well are your ready to learn the technique? The Chidori? You need to have a strong motivation in your mind for it to work the best."

"No problem!" Sasuke and I said. I said it a little faster.

"Excellent. Let's go get Ramen. You need to build up your Chakra and Stamina for tomorrows training."

"Okay?" I stood confused. _THIS IS SO COOL! __WE'RE__ GOING TO LEARN IT! _I bounced around in excitement and I reminded myself of Deidara. That guy was funny. _Yumi. I can only guess that if you woke up from that trance you would be devastated that I left you._ I fell on my knees and punched the grassy floor.

When Sasuke was far enough away I whispered to myself, "Itachi… I will make sure that I kill you… even if it's the last thing I do." I looked at the sky.

_Yumi…Hang in there. I'll save you__._


	29. Training with Itachi

**Training with Itachi**

We arrived at this very open grassy area the place was sunny and there was a lake to the side. The grass reached up to my ankle so it wasn't very high and then Itachi started to attack me. What the? What is he doing? I jumped out of the way and turned to face him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm seeing what you already know so I don't have to teach you the same boring stuff" was what he said before he jumped over me.

He then went directly towards me and I again jumped out of the way then I instinctively kicked Itachi upwards and held him so he wouldn't do anything then I kicked him down to the ground. Once we were on the ground I saw that there was a big space that he had left when he hit the hard ground. Suddenly Itachi burst into a puff of smoke_. So it was a clone huh?_ I looked to my sides then up to the sky nothing _that means he's probably coming at me from the bottom._ I leaped up and out of the way and sure enough Itachi burst out of the ground.

"So you know the basics huh?"

"Yeah that's why I graduated isn't it?" I asked in a duh voice

"Right so then have you learned the fire ball jutsu yet?"

"Not entirely but I can sort of" I did the hand seals and then I burst out a ball of flame.

"Good so I don't need to teach you that so let's get to the real training. And maybe if you improve greatly I'll teach you Ameterasu"

"What's that?"

"In a shorter version it's a black fire that can consume anything in its path"

"Oh" _Oh my god that is awesome I can't wait_

So we left the open area and we stopped at a huge tall mountain that had a huge boulder blocking the entrance, so Itachi did some hand signs and the boulder started to shake and it shifted to the side he motioned for me to follow him into the mountain and I did. We entered the mountainside then he opened a part of the ground that led to a tunnel. We stepped inside the tunnel and you could instantly feel that the ground wasn't made of dirt anymore, but instead it was made of cement. We followed the lights that were hung at the side and then we shortly entered a big room with a whole bunch of equipment. There were axes that hung from the ceiling and then there was these devices that once turned on would shoot kunais and shurikens all over the place. After that there was a place with drains so I'm guessing the thing there has to with water. So the obstacle continued ending at very distant far end.

"Well I got the thing to start working again" Itachi murmured "You're going to have to go through this obstacle course, as time goes on I'm going to make it harder until the machine can't make it any harder for now we'll start with the basics"

"Ugh I hate basics!" I said sort of whining which isn't like me at all

"Anyways, here I'll put it to easy mode"

I got through the course that Itachi told me to go through pretty easily and without a scratch.

"So maybe we should skip easy and go to hard mode" he skipped easy and intermediate and went to hard mode which actually was a challenge not to mention that this was the easiest of the four hard modes. There was hard mode, then harder mode then extremely difficult then akatsuki level difficulty. "Now go!"

With that I leapt towards the beginning, and the first part I entered was a forest it was dark and I had to follow this small yellow firefly like thing it was small and if you lost track of it you'd probably stay lost forever. I followed it but then the two axes, the ones I told you about earlier swung right by I only had enough time to jump backwards, and yet I wasn't all that lucky like I was before because my right leg got cut badly so I stopped making sure I had waited for the things to swing by again. In the meantime I was bandaging my leg where it was bleeding badly, but I don't care if it hurts, as long as this makes me stronger. I have to forget the pain and continue. That's when the axes swung by again I instantly jumped right after they had swung in order to not get hit like I did last time. _Now where's that yellow firefly?_

I kept jumping through the forest and got knocked off the branch by a metallic robot thing. _Why I now? I have to find the firefly thing. I guess I'll have to defeat this thing before I can move on_. I got of the ground and I took out a kunai. I threw it at the robot thing, but it dodged it and I discovered it could fly _so in that case I can't throw stuff at it or else it will keep dodging I need a better way to hit it_. I jumped up to a nearby branch and waited for it to attack, but it wouldn't come any closer to me, then it suddenly opened its mouth and it threw shurikens directly at me. I managed to dodge most of them but I still got hit. Man I am terrible, I get hit by everything that has been thrown at me and I haven't been able to completely dodge anything. So I guess I have to pay more attention to my surroundings.

I activated my sharingan and went straight for the robot, but just right before it could hit me I grabbed a branch that was overhead. I swung hitting the robot right smack in the face. It went flying towards a tree that was there making an indent in the tree and causing pieces of bark to fly off. It was still alive and it grabbed both sides of the tree and pushed itself out. It started to move again, but it got roasted when I performed the fireball jutsu strangely this time I think the fireball was bigger. So since it got fried it fell to the ground and I continued. It took me ages, but I was able to find the yellow thingy after meeting up with a raven that could see through the trees, it was actually really interesting it looked like a normal raven but its eyes were more of a red color like the sharingan.

_"Are you looking for the yellow light?"_

_"Wow you can talk?"_

_"Yeah I am a summoning bird, in other words I can be summoned at any time"_

_"So can I summon you?"_

_"If you like but not now you need to learn it slowly so I'll teach you later when you're not in here, by the way the yellow thing is over there" he got up from the branch_ _and flew over and pointed with his wing to the north. Then with that he flew up and left me to continue training._

I continued to go through the forest rather quickly until I finally caught up to the yellow thingy. And amazingly I wasn't stopped again well that is until I got to the yellow thingy. Once there I had to cross a huge waterfall using my chakra and lemme tell it's a lot harder than walking on a still lake that has only a little bit of current. I fell in like 15 times literally. The good thing is I got through it alive. Then from there I had to dodge all these flames and kunais/ shurikens that were coming at me from all sorts of directions. I finally got out of there and that ended my training. Once I got out of there I was completely soaked and not really burned because I was wet when I entered the fire chamber, but I was really scratched up not to mention the nasty cut I got from the axes.

"You did pretty good I think you should get some rest I'll teach you later the phoenix flower jutsu. Meanwhile I'll get to work on what you need to work on"

"Yeah thanks"

We left the training grounds the same way we came in, but I got to admit I think I learned new things today; even if it didn't seem like it. _I guess harsh training actually works. Now I have better chakra control thanks to the waterfall, better stamina thanks to the yellow firefly and soon I'll learn how to summon animals! Yay! Anyways I'll also learn Ameterasu and the phoenix flower. I think staying here was a good choice afterall._


	30. Attempt 1: Retrieving Yumi

**Attempt: 1 Retrieving Yumi**

I slipped out of bed and put on my clothes that were meant for sneaking around at night time because it was 3 am and that was what I was going to do. When I was dressed and armed, I went into Yumi's room and took her locket of Gaara and Kankuro and put it around my neck. _I'm going to save you._ After grabbing some snacks from the kitchen I climbed out my of my bedroom's window to not risk passing Kakashi's room to get to the front door.

_So far, so good. Now if I get there within two hours I can take the Akatsuki by surprise. _There was a shuffling in the bushes behind me, but when I looked, there was no one there. _Eek! I hope no ones there._ I decided that no one was following me and continued into the forest. Gripping Yumi's necklace I prayed that I would be able to take her back without her being mad at me and/ or the other Akatsuki members getting in my way. It was a full moon and I continued hopping/ running from branch to branch.

When I got to the lair of the Akatsuki, it was 5 am, like I predicted. I hid behind a tree examining the one entrance that was guarded by Plant dude. _I guess I have to wait until she comes out for a mission or something. Assuming that she's still with the Akatsuki. But there is that chance she's still against them._ I hoped that was the case but if it wasn't then it was almost hopeless for me to try to save her. There was some chatting behind me. I assumed between a guy and a girl, but from my position I couldn't identify the voices. As they got louder I hid behind another tree and saw Itachi and Yumi in Akatsuki uniforms chatting casually. Yumi was different. Not only was her headband that was worn around her left arm dashed, but also her eyes were normal. Not red.

Without thinking I walked out of my hiding spot, looked at Itachi and said, "I don't know what you're playing here Itachi, but… THAT'S NOT YUMI!" Tears flooded my eyes and when I looked at her. She smiled evilly.

"What do you mean? This is me." She said, "Is it that hard to believe after you left me. All alone. And now, I'm where I belong. Learning what I am capable of learning. Instead of learning kiddy moves like you're learning."

"What? I'll show you kiddy then." I cried and began to charge up my Chidori. When I saw her beginning to produce a jutsu, I activated my Sharingan and watched as she began to perform the phoenix flower. When she was about to attack me I held back my Chidori because she stopped in her tracks too. Itachi and Yumi stood there frozen like an ice cube. _Okay? Is she holding back because she's fighting me and she doesn't want to hurt me or because…No way._ I knew there was one jutsu that someone could perform to do something like that but the only person I knew who would do that wasn't here… _right?_

They jerked all of a sudden and before I could tell what was going on I was swept off my feet. I realized after a while that Shikamaru was holding me in his arms, "You idiot, what were you thinking?"

"WHY DID YOU STOP ME?" I yelled, though I would have maybe died if he hadn't, my stubborn side got the better of me.

"You might not have realized this." He stopped running and turned around allowing me to see a bunch of Akatsuki members surrounding the clearing in which Yumi and I were battling on, "If I hadn't stopped you earlier, then you would have been either captured or killed. Depending on their mood after you escaped the first time."

I noticed he talked in that same 'I hate the world' tone, but I had to admit it was cute. He was the only one who became a Chunin. "Well, I. Um, I would have done fine no thanks to you." _Pft. He's showing off._ It's annoying when guys do that but I was kind of happy he did that. When he brought me back home it was 7 am and I passed out on the living room couch.


	31. Ramen Day with Deidara

**I don't own Naruto, but this is one of my favorite chapters in the story hope you enjoy it -Jessica =^.^=**

* * *

**Ramen Day with Deidara**

We got home and I was heading to my new room, but Deidara stopped me in my tracks.

"Hey! I'm ready!"

"Ready for what?" I asked Deidara

"The Ramen of course, you weren't kidding were you?" asked Deidara sounding like he was gonna cry if I didn't take him

"Yes…"

"You were kidding how could you?" asked a really sad Deidara

"NO!! Deidara don't cry I meant yes that we were going" I said waving my arms

"Okay! Lets go now!" he said grabbing my arm and getting really cheerful all of a sudden

"Uhhh Deidara can you give me a sec to change at least?"

"What? Oh yeah, sorry" he said looking at me and letting go of my arm. "I guess I didn't see that you were all dirty and stuff."

"Thanks" I said walking into my room._ Mmmm not only am I scratched up, cut, soaking wet, but now I have to go with Deidara to eat ramen this is going to go great._

I got dressed and I sorta redid my hair so it wasn't all that messy. And I exited the room to meet up with Dei outside of the layer.

"Ready?" I asked in a tired tone

"Yup!" was Deidara's response "Lets go!" he said and left a big dust cloud as he ran away towards the Ramen bar. I just stood there and then Deidara came running back. "Which way is it?" he asked me.

"Ugh Deidara you can't just go running off, especially if you don't know where it is"

"Right, sorry its just no one has ever taken me anywhere before by their own will I have to usually be begging and begging until they take me"

"So I'm the first one?"

"Yup and just because of that I'll let you call me Dei"

"Uhhh doesn't everybody call you that?"

"Yeah so?"

"So either way I was gonna call you that sooner or later"

"Oh good point" he stood there thinking "Well I have no reward for you other than going with me to eat ramen, soooo lets go" he said running and this time pulling me.

Once we arrived at some random ramen shop _because Deidara was running like crazy and we couldn't find any other one. Also he wouldn't let me lead the way._ _Not being the point but okay_, so anyways we got to the shop and he just walks in like any normal person only to be dragged back out by me. I made him to take off the Akatsuki cloak so people wouldn't kick us out or become like crazy maniacs because we're Akatsuki members. We left the coats on a nearby tree and then we sat down and we each got a bowl of regular ramen, he being himself started to talk. And he just talks on and on and on which makes me super sleepy, so to avoid that I just agreed with him on anything he said. I would just nod my head occasionally not really paying attention, then I decided to actually listen to what he was saying...

"So like I was saying I think the Akatsuki people should be nicer to me and I think that maybe one day I could become a singer don't you think so?" asked Deidara then I started to choke on the ramen I was currently slurping. _What? Is he serious?_ "Oh my god Yumi are you okay?!"

"Yeah I" I kept choking some more "I'm okay I just" I kept coughing. Then Deidara rushes towards me and starts hitting my back really hard "okay I'm okay!" I said finally swallowing the food properly and coughing like three more times.

"Oh, ok I was getting super worried, cuz like if you suddenly died here I'd be killed by everyone back at the layer because you're the person we need the most right now"

"Yeah thanks for your concern Dei" I said in a sarcastic tone

"You called me Dei"

"Yeah so? You're point is?"

"You called me Dei! Yay I guess that means we're friends right?!"

"Uhhh, yes?"

"Hoorah! I am the winner!" He said jumping up and down then he pounced on top of me and gives me a big hug.

"Dei, Dei you can stop now, I don't like hugs" I said

"Oh, sorry I'm just really happy" he said getting off of me for like two seconds then jumping on top off me again.

"Umm, Ma'am can you guys take this outside? We kinda have a restaurant to run here" said the manager of the store

"Yeah, sure" I left the money for the ramen on the table and me and Dei left the shop. We retrieved our coats and left.

We actually walked this time to the Akatsuki headquarters and Deidara got sidetracked like forty times for the most random reasons like;

"Look Yumi there's a daisy!" He got down to the daisy's level and stared at it in awe.

"Deidara it's just a daisy"

"But its pretty, oooh wait what if it could explode?!" he got up and put his hand on his chin and started nodding "Yup then it'd be more beautiful"

"Dei you're not going to explode it right?" I asked

"No, yes, I don't know anymore ahhh" he said running in circles while I just stared at him, _ugh walking home is going to be longer than I thought._

When we finally left Deidara started blowing up lots of things on the way to the headquarters. When we arrived at the Akatsuki layer, I looked at him and Deidara was sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Ramen day is over" he said pointing to a mini calendar he had in his pocket

"You made a calendar and wrote in that today we were going to eat ramen?" I asked in an exasperated tone

"Yeah I didn't want to forget. Like _**someone**_" he said looking at me with squinted eyes

"What I didn't forget! I was tired plus I told you today, why would you write it there?"

"I didn't say you, did I?"

"No, but you…" I was cut off by Deidara

"Well I had had great time BYE!" he said leaving before I could prove my point.

"Bye" I said and then I entered my room to go to sleep.


	32. A Date Gone TERRIBLY Wrong

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any of the Characters from the show/ manga.**

**Anyways another of my favorite chapters along with Ramen Day and The Mission: Uncover the Mask. Please Review!- Jessica**

* * *

**A Date Gone Terribly Wrong**

It's been a couple of months since I tried to bring my sister back and nothing much has happened since then. I learned the Chidori and some other techniques and came up with like two simple ones but other than that I've just sat around lazily. I was sitting on a bench after I practiced a little today, near the academy. Sasuke was constantly getting annoyed that we haven't been doing much but I was always replying, "whatever". I reminded myself of Shikamaru when I said that but maybe it was just me.

"Hey." I heard the synchronized voices of Gaara and Shikamaru call. They looked at each other annoyed then continued, "Would you go on a date with me?" The same exact words and the same exact tone came out of their mouths. Surprised, I sat on the bench staring at them, "what?" they looked at each other and blushed.

"Let's fight to see who is worthy of going out with her!" Gaara suggested. _More like forced._

"Okay, I, the Chunin, will fight you, the shinobi." He smiled.

"Uh guys I don't think that's such a good…" I was cut off by sand flying in front of my face and within seconds Gaara was frozen. _Idiots._ "Guys" I tried to cut in again. They both drew out their Shuriken in sync and before they threw it at each other I yelled again, "STOP IT!" and Shikamaru released the Shadow possession and they looked at me, "I'll go out with both of you. How about that?" And judging by the look on their faces they despised that idea, "Or we don't need to go out at all."

"OKAY!" They both called and followed my lead. We first went to the Ramen shop and they both bought me a bowl of Ramen. I began to eat it calmly but I didn't feel comfortable with both of their eyes either looking at me or at each other in rivalry. Over my years in the academy, Sasuke was the most popular guy among the girls and I was the most popular girl among the guys so there was cross rivalry. Finally the lady gave us the check.

"I'll pay for it." Shikamaru insisted first and so I passed the bill to him but Gaara took it from my hands. They gave each other that look again.

"I'll tip the lady with four hundred yen," Gaara said.

"I'll tip with five hundred." Shikamaru said. I ended up grabbing the bill and I paid for the meal.

After that we went on a boat ride in the rainbow lake, it was given that name because of the way the light reflected on the water. I stared at the clouds _why am I wasting my time here with them? _I was to busy thinking to notice that Gaara was stuck rowing the boat and Shikamaru sat next to me cuddling with me. Jealous, Gaara dropped the ore in the water and sat next to me on my other side. The boat stopped and the two were just sitting there not realizing it.

"Umm… Who's rowing the boat?" I asked. I looked back and I was shocked to see there was no one steering the boat. When they looked back I completely predicted what they were going to do.

"You idiot! You dropped the ore?" Shikamaru complained.

"Well you weren't much of a help sitting next to her!" Gaara complained back. I got out of the boat as they were complaining back and forth and used the walking on water technique to push us back to shore. They only noticed when we hit the sand, what I did. Without delay they jumped out of the boat to my side and began apologizing.

We decided to go shopping because I agreed that there was no way we could get stuck in the middle of a lake from doing that so we did. I got a cute ribbon with a rose on it for Haku because the one with a bell would defeat the purpose of keeping her. I got a ninja outfit with a tailored on Uchiha symbol. I went through the store and pointed at cute clothes and then changed into a few and when I got out all the stuff I liked was in bags held by Gaara and Shikamaru.

"You guys bought all of that?" I said amazed.

I shook my head and Shikamaru said, "Hey! That's a cute locket you have there." He pointed towards my neck and changed the subject.

"It's not… mine." Why did I have to be reminded of Yumi now of all times. It was in the shape of a leaf in the front and inside there were little sand symbols carved inside on the metal. I opened it up and showed them forgetting Gaara was in it.

"HA! SHE WEARS MY PICTURE AROUND HER NECK! HA!" Gaara pointed and laughed at the sulking Shikamaru. "ME! And Kankuro?" I giggled. I unfolded a long chain of pictures that I added framed in ultra thin sand symbols, it had: Sasuke, Yumi, Kakashi, Ino and Shikamaru.

Gaara fell and Shikamaru cheered again, "She added me!" when I began to fold the add-ons back in, a picture fluttered out. I realized a secret compartment was opened when I added the add-ons and only opened when I accidentally clicked the opening. I picked it up and felt like ripping it up because that picture had an innocent smiling Sasori. I hid the picture in the compartment again without showing them and closed the locket and began to cry. I got back up and leaned against a nearby wall and swept my tears away.

"You idiot! Now you made her cry!" Gaara picked another fight with Shikamaru.

"What! Why YOU!" The two began to fight again. I watched for a little while but it got old after some time.

"Look! You two are so immature! I'm leaving!" I walked away and the two fell to the floor. _Idiots. __That's__ what boys are and __they'll__ never change._

"Snicker. Snicker." I heard from the bushes. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were laughing behind a bush. They must have seen the whole thing.

"We followed you from the beginning…" Naruto began but Sakura covered his mouth.

_What a day._


	33. Deidara's Concert

**More of my favorite chapters =^.^=**

* * *

**Deidara's Concert**

I was in bed but still awake remembering my dark ages when I was still with my sister. I remembered when we fought against the Akatsuki and weakly lost, and how she missed out on everything and ran away. _Wow, that was a year ago. _My peace was interrupted when Deidara slammed into my room.

"COME WITH ME!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me into his room where there was a stage like setup. Spotlights were aimed at a small stage that he made on his bed and there were around 15 chairs lined up in 3 rows. Each chair had a mini clay doll on it of each of the Akatsuki members, an old friend of his, and… Amy. There was an empty seat in-between clay Sasori and Amy. I sat there without him having to explain.

"So what are you going to do?" I tried to sound enthusiastic.

Deidara climbed onto his mini stage and cleared his throat. There were two little explosions placing him in the middle and he sang Green Day's Boulevard of Broken Dreams,

"I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known, Don't know where it goes, But it's home to me and I walk alone." He pantomimed playing a guitar when real sounds came out of a small recording of the song without the vocals, which he sang. Badly._ I'll give him credit that the lyrics were all correct but his tone of voice wasn't the best match for the actual lead singer of Green Day's._

"MY SHADOW'S THE ONLY ONE THAT WALKS BESIDE ME, MY SHADOW'S HEART THE ONLY THING THAT'S BEATING, SOMETIMES I WISH SOMEONE OUT THERE WILL FIND ME 'TILL THEN I WALK ALONE!" He yelled out the whole verse skipping a whole chunk of the lyrics. Then after that he stopped and bowed. I automatically started clapping even though that was only about one tenth of the whole song. Then he went "back stage" or really, behind a clay wall he made and I guessed, by the sounds, that he rewound the tape and then he played it again.

"DON'T WANNA BE AN AKATSUKI IDIOT!" Then again he skipped a huge part of the song again, "WELCOME TO A NEW KIND OF TENSION, ALL ACROSS THE ALIEN NATION WHERE EVERYTHING ISN'T MEANT TO BE OKAY EEE A EEE A BOWN BUNN BWONNNNN." He added an unnecessary guitar sound to the song then he pulled out the recorder again.

After fiddling with it again he played it, "WAKE ME UP! WHEN SEPTEMBER ENDS! SUMMER HAS GONE TO WASTE! I LOVE TO SING! I LOVE TO DANCE! I LOVE TO-" the recording made the end of tape sound when Sasori and Itachi walked in. _Uh. SAVED! THANK YOU!_ Deidara was standing holding onto a clay microphone that slipped out of his hand and cracked on the floor.

"Um. I play no role in this!" I stood up trying to hide my laughter.

"Uh… What are you doing?" Sasori asked eyeing the mini clay him.

"Sorry to interrupt your… Whatever you were doing." Itachi stared.

I ran out of the room embarrassed, "Nice uh concert!" I said from afar.

Days later, I was casually walking to take a shower in the restroom, when I heard a singing noise from the doorway. "I DON'T WANNA DO THIS ANYMORE! I DON'T WANT TO BE THE REASON WHY! EVERYTIME I WALK OUT THE DOOR, I SEE HIM DIE A LITTLE MORE INSIDE! I DON'T WANT HURT HIM ANYMORE, I DON'T WANT TO BE…" The last part he used an opera voice, "A MURDEREREERERERE!!!!"

I clapped and walked in, "BRAVO! Bravo." And since then, he hadn't sung anymore _thank god._ _When I got to my room, I stood at the doorway and looked back to see if anyone was there. Deidara's room was next to mine so I could hear him screaming out random songs once in a while._

_"SO SO WHAT! I'M STILL A ROCKSTAR I GOT MY ROCK MOVES AND I DON'T NEED YOU!" I heard._

_I took a deep breath, that's my favorite song… Must not sing. Must not… Oh forget it I smiled and taking another gasp of breath I sang the song Amy and I first sung together a year ago, " AND GUESS WHAT? I'M HAVING MORE FUN! AND NOW THAT WE'RE DONE! I'M Gonna show you…" I stopped when I heard someone walk down the hallway. Agh! I hope they didn't hear me! Deidara stood at my door._

_"Would you… Sing a duet with me?" My head sank._

_"Okay which song?"_

_"F IS FOR FRIENDS WHO DO STUFF TOGETHER… Come on and join already!" _

_I joined in, "U IS FOR YOU AND ME! N IS FOR NO WAY! NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I sang and laughed pushing him out of my room and I went to bed._


	34. Saving the Princess

**Saving the Princess**

Shikamaru took a seat next to me, but I barely noticed because I was reading one of my manga books. Naruto and Sakura were walking around in circles in front of me. Kakashi was talking to Sasuke, who looked over at Shikamaru with eyes of death. It was early and we just received news that a princess was kidnapped and we were assigned to rescue her. It was annoying but I was now used to this type of stuff.

"Naruto, Sakura, and Amy, you three will come with me to rescue her." Kakashi announced. _Ha, ha Sasuke, we're leaving you behind_. And I got up not noticing the now pouting Shikamaru and walked to the door of Kakashi's house.

Once we were ready, we started to run to the Sand Village. It took a while but we still got there within the same day, which was a lot faster than normal.

"So now we're here, but where now." I asked. Sakura and Naruto looked at Kakashi with the same question in mind I assumed.

"In a small warehouse… That is where the Princess was taken supposedly."

_Gosh, of all people who were kidnapped, it was a princess? Now I feel like the lame super hero in my book. I'm a ninja not a hero like that!_

When I looked up to see the warehouse that was where the Princess was taken I almost fell. _What size! This might take a while._ The outside was nothing compared to the contents of the place. Thousands of Boxes were stacked up all the way to the ceiling and there weren't just ten piles like that, it looked like this place was almost half a mile long.

"Now you guys may not make any noise at all, one peep could give ourselves away and right now the key is stealth. We'll split up and if you find the enemy then judge him/her and attack after making sure that it's safe to do so. The princess may not die, keep that in mind, and lastly, the crystal she wears is _crucial._"

We all split up and I went to the right center side of the warehouse and examined the boxes. I tried to look for a pattern that might have been flawed revealing the whereabouts to a secret hideout. But judging by the few that I felt, there was none. I picked up the pace a little also pushing the boxes harder and harder. Finally to one pile I pushed the hardest I had ever done and I fell through a rotating door and rolled down a long set of stairs, only catching my ground half-way. I saw a light at the bottom and peeked through the door to see a normal sized room occupied by a beautiful lady, a guy in a black tight outfit, and a guy in robes similar to the Akatsuki's but with no pattern. The one in the black outfit looked like the ninja although he still looked weak, so I could easily take them out.

I jumped in with a surprise attack and the girl dropped a necklace with a crystal tied to it and it shattered_. Oh no… that might not be good_. I attacked and knocked out and tied up the two men and collected the shards.

"Oh no. This isn't the…" I began to speak.

"The crystal of the Rain. I'm afraid it is…" The Princess spoke with a soft voice and checked for more shards but that was all that was there. I attempted to fit the pieces back together but it was impossible to do, at least now. I couldn't risk the chance that there were reinforcements on their way so I pulled the princess onto my back and fled returning to the warehouse center.

When I found Kakashi I explained, "The princess dropped the crystal and it kind of shattered." I held my hand as proof.

"Hmm. We'll have to deal with that when we've reached safety. Keep one of them, and give one to Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke later." Kakashi told me.

When we met with everyone we exited the building to see an old lady standing there. She examined us and spoke, "The Akatsuki have come. They've taken the Kazekage as well."

"GAARA! We have to go." Kakashi approved but let the lady continue.

"One of you come with me, the rest should go in pursuit of Gaara's kidnapper. My grandson is among the Akatsuki and he was in pursuit of the crystals you have." Sakura walked behind the lady. "Okay, my name is Chiyo."

"I'm Kakashi, we've met right? Well this is my niece Amy, and my team Naruto and Sakura over there." I couldn't just stand there wasting time so I began to leave towards Gaara. _Oh no. I can't believe this!_ The others followed but I was already far ahead.

When I saw Deidara, Kisame, and Itachi, I squirmed. We were in the heart of the whole village. _Gaara isn't in sight but if I had to guess, I'd say he's in that weird clay bird that Deidara is standing in front of._ They stood there staring at me in a triangle position: Kisame on the left, Deidara in the middle, and Itachi on the right. Something was weird about Kisame and Itachi, as if they weren't there. _This tested my priorities, should I go for Itachi, who killed "my" clan or Deidara who held Gaara captive. _

"Strike me little sister, it wasn't right for me to kill the Uchiha clan, and I enjoyed every bit of it." Itachi said.

I didn't listen to him and I went for Deidara, and right when Kisame and Itachi stepped in front of him to guard him as he fled Naruto and Kakashi stopped them and allowed me to follow Deidara. _Itachi… Our battle will come later_. I threw Kunai at Deidara as he jumped from Roof top to the next but he dodged them well. I preformed the Phoenix Flower jutsu and struck the roof he stood on creating a huge hole in it almost making him fall.

He got up, but the bird thing fell and I got close enough to it to burn it open with my Fireball jutsu, and Gaara fell out completely unconscious. I lay him on the roof and then a huge chunk of the clay bird came flying at me. I dodged it grabbing Gaara again and then I tried to flee but I was continuously attacked. I instructed a villager to take Gaara and bring him to a safe place and Deidara began to attack the villager but I stopped him.

"Remember, you're fighting me!" I preformed the Shadow Clone jutsu and surrounded the now freaked out Deidara but three weird puppets were made and attacked my clones and then hit me on my head badly, like déjà vu, all of the Akatsuki memories flashed in my head at once. With my fading conscious I noticed Yumi with a horribly bleeding Sasori, fleeing the village. When Deidara saw them he followed them and that was all I could see before completely passing out.


	35. The Failure

**This is awesome! People are reading the story, although no ones reviewing, but still this is great! Please keep reading!**

* * *

**The Failure**

I was sent on our final mission to get the fifth and final crystal. With it we will finally have a whole lot of power. I left at first with Deidara, Sasori, Kisame and Itachi they had to go get the Jinchuuriki I left at the last moment to a warehouse where supposedly there was a princess being held captive she had the last crystal around her neck. _My mission was to get the crystal in case you didn't know already which I highly doubt because it's super obvious._ Anyways I got to the warehouse I went straight inside. It didn't matter if they heard me or not because I could just kill them, besides the princess wasn't all that important to me. All I needed was the crystal. Inside the warehouse it was pretty dark and there were hundreds of crates piled up high._ Great I can test Ameterasu right now_. So I did and guess what, it paid off training with Itachi I was able to burn the boxes creating a pathway for myself instead of having to wander hopelessly through the crates till I found the entrance. I got to the end of the room where there was a statue out of place. _Must be behind the statue, I guess either someone already came, or the kidnappers can't hide properly. _I went inside and there was no princess, in her place was two guys all tied up and they had their mouths covered with a cloth thingy, so they couldn't talk. I walked up to them and crouched down to their height and removed each of their mouth pieces.

"Where's the princess?" I asked in a bored tone

"Why should we tell you?" asked the first guy

"Yeah why would we tell a little girl like you?" asked the other guy all cocky, this really irritated me so I grabbed the guy by the collar.

"Listen to me, nobody and I mean nobody calls me a little girl you really don't want to get on my bad side right now, because I don't want to be doing a lame mission and if you don't want to die right now you better tell me what I ask you, or I swear I will kill you if you don't" I said letting go of his shirt.

"I'd like to see you try" the second guy said pushing me into a more rage

"I'll ask one more time nicely, where's the princess?"

"I'm not telling you, you little brat" _That's it he's good as dead_ I took out my sword and sliced him I turned to the other guy

"Will you cooperate? Or do you want to join your little friend?" I asked still holding my sword.

"She's to the north she was taken by another girl that I think was with another team, please let me go!" he said with frightened eyes

"Thanks, I guess I'll let you go, but if I ever see you on the bad side again I will erase you from existence got it?" he nodded and I untied the ropes. As soon as I did he left running and he even hit a crate on the way out. I slowly started to leave, but something caught my eye as I passed the crate that the man had hit. My eyes widened at what I was seeing, there in the moonlight lay a perfectly still piece of what once might have been the rain crystal._ The idiots they must have broken the crystal._ I got down and picked up the shard and placed it in my pouch for the meantime. Then I left to join Sasori and Deidara.


	36. Sasori's Sacrifice

**Sasori's Sacrifice**

I finally arrived where Deidara and Sasori were supposed to be, but I was sent back to this cave where Sasori was fighting; this old lady and Sakura.

"Sorry I'm late for the fun" I said jumping down into the action down below

"It's ok we've only started" he said from inside the puppet he used during battle, the puppet always looked super weird and it made his voice sound raspy,.

"This seems uneven two people fighting one guy how about I fight Sakura?" and without waiting for a response I started to fight Sakura.

"Sorry to ruin your plans Sakura, but now it's me and you" she looked at the old lady as if asking what she should do now. The old lady gave her a simple nod and she turned to fight me. "Seems like we never really got acquainted did we? Sakura"

"No we didn't and I don't really need to, all I know is that you're the with the bad person and that I need to fight right you now" she said punching the ground making the ground break and it ran directly towards me.

I jumped out of the way and just for fun I decided to have fun and not defeat her right away. I began to use the phoenix flower jutsu and aimed it towards her.

"So how's everyone in Konoha?"

"Why don't you come back and find out for yourself?" she said attacking me directly.

"I can't I belong with the Akatsuki" I said blocking her punch and kick.

We kept fighting each other I got hit by her twice, they really hurt, but I got her at least six times. We even got to the point to where Sasori had to summon millions of puppets he had collected over the years. The old lady which I later remembered was Sasori's grandmother, also summoned two important puppets that Sasori had made when he was little. She also summoned a smaller army of puppets. The battle between me and Sakura continued and now there was a war between two great puppet masters whom were related.

Then that's when **it** happened. I was blocking another one of Sakura's powerful punches and behind me came two puppets, and it wasn't one of Sasori's it was from his grandmother. They came at me with full speed and swords in hand, but I couldn't move because I was being held in place by Sakura. That's when Sasori came in front of me and got stabbed in the heart. Sakura then lost grip of me and I crouched down pulling the puppets swords out. Then I carefully put him on my lap making sure that I wasn't hurting him.

"Sasori you idiot! Why'd you do that?" I asked my eyes filling with tears

"Because I told you that I love you and I meant it I didn't want the thing I loved most in this life to die, you didn't deserve to"

"But you didn't either, you can't leave me, because I love you too I know I never told you before, but I love you!"

"Heh, I guess I don't have to worry about becoming a ghost because I accomplished everything I wanted."

"What?"

"You love me and that's all I needed in this life, but now I guess it's time for me to leave, I guess it was never meant for me to stay with you"

"Don't say that, you're going to survive just hold on!"

"YUMI! HURRY LETS GO C'MON BRING SASORI" yelled Deidara who was on a clay bird I placed Sasori on my back drenching my Akatsuki coat in blood. I grabbed a hold of the clay bird's leg and slowly climbed up on top of the birds back. I placed him on the birds back and we kept flying through the sky.

"Hold on Sasori we're almost at the Akatsuki layer"

"I can't I… can't… my time is up I can feel it"

"Shhhh don't talk"

"I ask for one last thing before I die"

"You're not going to die"

"Just do it… for me as…a last request" he said curling up with the pain he felt, it was terrible what I felt it isn't describable. My throat felt like it was closing up and I couldn't breathe then more tears slid down my cheek. My heart was filled with pain, sorrow and resentment. _Why didn't I make him happy why? He didn't deserve to die. It's my fault if I hadn't been there or if I had just defeated Sakura in the beginning he wouldn't be in this state. _"Yumi it's not you're fault just do this request for me"

"Yes, I'll do anything"

"Can I have my first kiss?" _That's right I had never kissed anyone and neither had he, I have to do this and now more than ever he's slipping through my fingers this very moment. _And without thinking any further I kissed him. After kissing Sasori I got up, but he wouldn't budge.

"Sasori!" I nudged him then I nudged him again, but he wouldn't react. "Sasori" I kept saying now my eyes streaming with tears never had I cried this much before. And now I had lost not only my best friend, but also the person I had learned to love with my whole heart. My only regret is that I didn't spend all that much time with him. And now he was gone, gone never to return it felt like the world crumbled on top of me and all I could do was cry.

"Let it go Yumi he's gone he's in a happier place"

"How can I Dei, I loved him and now he's suddenly gone and it's all my fault"

"You're not the only one that is upset he was my bestest buddy and comrade since he joined the Akatsuki"

"But you didn't fall in love with him I did. I never got the chance to actually tell him"

"That's true, but he loved you and that's why he did it. And he knows that you loved him he knows that, that's why he's in a better place, just think of it that way."

"It's just too hard to let go" I said crying some more. I stayed this way for at least five months and even then I wasn't the same and I probably won't be not without him.


	37. Into the Mist

**Okay ummm... Don't own Naruto, but we do own Yumi and Amy and now you can email us! Yay, and to make things better we've gotten our first review! Anyways enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Into the Mist**

Even if Sasori died I wasn't given a chance to control my feelings again I had to complete the missions that were given to me. My new partner was Deidara which sorta helped, not really he was still annoying. I guess Sasori's death changed all of us, because Deidara actually became more serious then before. We were sent on another lame mission just to get information on where or next target on getting power would be. It was surprising actually he didn't stop for random reasons like before we didn't speak one word until we reached the village hidden in the mist. The place was super foggy if you couldn't tell just by the name of the place. Once there we did the transforming jutsu so no one could tell we were Akatsuki. We entered the village with ease then Deidara stopped me abruptly.

"What is it Dei?" I asked turning to face him

"It's just that we weren't really sent here to get info a new source. The source we are using right now are the Jinchuuriki."

"I know that's our source, but then why'd we come here?"

"The reason we came was that I was thinking you'd be better off in Konoha"

"What?! I don't want to go back there I belong here"

"No you don't what about your family and friends?"

"I broke any ties I had with them, plus Amy left without me remember?"

"The truth is she didn't actually leave you she was going to take you, but when she heard us coming I guess she thought she couldn't take us all on. Besides remember you once mentioned she had come to the layer, but was taken back to the village by the kid who can control shadows."

"Yeah so?"

"So why else would she come if not to take you back?"

"She didn't come for me she probably came to…"

"Take you back, think about it" _It's true she did come and she came, but not for me right? She wouldn't of, not after leaving me, but then why else would she of come? _"See your sister didn't completely forget you"

"But I still don't want to go back, I like the Akatsuki, I like fighting and in the Akatsuki I learn more then in Konoha there you only learn kiddy moves I would of never learned Ameterasu there"

"It doesn't matter being with the Akatsuki will bring you too many bad memories"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"In a way yes, but I will come back to check on you"

"What if I decline?"

"It doesn't matter you're gong there and that's final"

"No"

"Yes" Then Dei knocked me out. _Yes I know I have to work on not getting knocked out and I promise that I will once I wake up._


	38. Back in Konoha is not all that great

**Back in Konoha is not all that great**

I finally came around to waking up after being knocked out. There in the room was what I remembered to be the hokage.

"Hello Yumi nice to see you again"

"What?! What am I doing here?" I said getting off the floor

"I really don't know, when we arrived you were on the floor" _Deidara, he probably left me here I'll get him for this._ Then I looked at my ankle where I felt something wrapped around it. And sure enough there was a black thing wrapped around my ankle. I grabbed, it then I tugged on it, then I kept hitting it against the floor.

"Don't mind that, we just put it on so you can't leave Konoha or destroy it"

"What?! You can't do that, I can't stay here I want to be back with the Akatsuki you don't learn anything here"

"Anyways the bracelet thingy drains your chakra leaving only a certain amount for you to live. You can't leave if you do you get shocked and become unconscious until somebody from the Anbu Black Ops comes and takes you back here, if that happens each time you leave the distance you can go will be shortened. Also its fire, water, electricity and anything you can think of proof so you can't take it off only the Anbu can" _Well this is irritating my worst enemy being knocked out unconscious._

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Well I don't know you can't go on missions, so I suggest you find a hobby"

Then I was dismissed by the hokage and I was kicked out of the Hokage's office/ building. And guess what, the first thing I see is Sakura the person who killed Sasori. _So I have to find a new hobby huh?_


	39. Hatred in the Form of Jealousy

**Hatred in the Form of Jealousy**

So I was Glad that Amy convinced Sasuke to do this for me, though it was her idea, to kill Sakura inside. Sasuke, Amy and I sat at a bench planning a scheme that no girl in love with Sasuke, could not bait into.

"Ok, so you two will pretend that you guys are madly in love with each other. Therefore, Sakura will totally not like Sasuke anymore and you get your revenge." Amy smiled proudly at her own brilliance, though I'd have to give it to her, it was sweet. Maybe I underestimated her a little. I stayed in the Akatsuki and missed out. Now I'm embarrassed to ask what happened while I was gone.

"Hey… Yumi." Sasuke asked making my heart pump up a few more beats for some strange reason.

"Uh. What?" I asked.

"Your… headband." He pointed to my left arm which had my sand headband wrapped around it. I examined it and realized that there was a huge slash through it.

"Itachi… did that." I looked down guiltily.

"Close your eyes." He instructed. I did so and a slight wind passed my arm and he raised it.

"Now open." When I did I saw there was a brand new headband wrapped around my arm. It had a brand new leaf symbol on it.

I instinctively hugged him and he stood for a few seconds dismissing the hug then he slightly hugged back. Amy stood in complete awe.

"WOW! You two are the BEST actors of love ever!" She smiled widely like Deidara would, and then Sasori came into my mind.

I pulled back from the hug and then we each went to our separate homes, Amy was sleeping over at Sakura's to follow through the plan.

When I got up I put on nice clothes and did my hair in a fancy way, when I reached for the make-up that the three of us bought I twitched. _Eww. I hate makeup so badly_. I put some on and headed out for the "date".

Sasuke and I met at the new ramen restaurant gosh ramen is popular now a days. As planned, Amy and Sakura were there too, seated on the far corner and we pretended not to notice and when Sakura was looking we exchanged a hug and he kissed my cheek. My face felt hot where he did it and Amy smiled. Sakura sat at the table heartbroken and then I pointed them out, "finally" noticing them.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't see you two there!" Amy waved and Sakura sat frozen.

Amy gave Sakura a shove and then she snapped into gears, "Oh that's weird… Your dating your Sister by law."

Amy broke out into laughter, "No! Not really. They've been together since she got back." She lowered her voice to a whisper, "you should have seen them make-out! I mean like spell cutest couple! C-U-T-E-S-"

"Okay, okay. That's nice…" She looked outside and the sun was rising, "Let's just go home."

"No I have a better idea, let's go watch the sunrise!" Amy said. Amy really rubbed it in hard, and this should be torture for her.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked Sakura. She shook her head, then Amy dragged her after Sasuke and me. We sat together on the small hill that had a view of the lake at its foothills. I leaned on his shoulder. _I might actually like him. Maybe just a little_. Amy pointed to a small cloud in the shape of a heart that, from her angle, was right in-between us. Almost as if the little spike was pointing in-between us.

"AW! This is so romantic, cute…" Amy blabbered on and on about how perfect the moment was but I looked at Sasuke. He didn't smile, but from Sakura's point of view, it wouldn't matter. It was now 7 a.m. so we decided to go swimming in the lake.

"Wow. This is fun." Sakura was really torn, and for a second I realized this was almost wrong. But she killed my love. Right. In. The. Heart. She stabbed him and now I'll stab hers.

"What's the water-style jutsu for love" Amy teased Sakura who sank in the water a little more. Then Sakura surprisingly sprung up again.

"What's the idiot-style jutsu to say SHUT UP" Sakura pulled herself out of the water. Oh my god. Maybe that was a step too far. I assumed Sasuke would quite because his mind was impossible to read but he spoke again.

"You aren't jealous are you?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"WHAT? Me jealous? Sure…" Sakura played, turned around hiding the fact that she was crying, _if you are going to cry then do it underwater so I can't see it in the reflection._

"The type of girls that cry at stupid things like love, are weak and stupid. What is your reason for liking me, love is just childish and weak. When you love and trust someone so simply as you love me, they betray you." Sasuke, who was resting his arm around my back, pulled in a little tighter. I didn't notice Amy was in tears too. I understood then what he meant, his brother betrayed them and so that's why he doesn't trust anyone. Even his own sister. A part of me knew that wasn't true though. If he could act like he loved me, then… there must be some part of him that does want to love.

We all got out of the lake in sorrow, because it started to rain, then we attempted to dry ourselves and began to walk to Kakashi's house. The walk was silent, Sasuke held my hand and smiled at me but he clearly was torn inside and Amy was the exact same.

"Uh…" Amy began stopping at a random intersection. She looked down the road, which was currently flooding in the rain.

"Not now Amy." Sasuke stopped as well, looking at the floor. Amy stared down the road a little more, then she continued to follow the now leaving Sasuke and me. When we were about halfway there I instinctively stopped. To what even I didn't know but I knew that Sasuke and Amy stopped as well and Sakura stood there clueless. There was a strange familiar feel in the air that briefly swept past and I looked behind me where the wind seemed to direct me to and saw a shadow of someone I knew.

Sasori stood there looking at me, "SASORI?" I began to run towards him but when I reached the person a random kid with black hair stood there eating an ice cream cone. He ran away calling his mommy and I fell to the floor, splashing into a two inch puddle tearing up a little. _I love you Sasori. You didn't need to die._ I punched the puddle and Sasuke came running to my side.

He was there for me. Sasuke. Just like Sasori.

I hugged him and he hugged me back. We were frozen there until the sun was completely covered by a cloud then I got up and stared at the sun. I looked at Sasuke's eyes and he looked at mine. I looked away and we decided to leave back home.


	40. The Full Moon

**Super shorter than it originally was, and complertely different well at least the second half is different we weren't going to include it because Sasuke isn't really like this, but we included it anyways sorry if you don't like it.**

* * *

**The Full Moon**

It was night time and Amy was inside her room sleeping, I was trying my best to do the same, but I couldn't. For some reason I wasn't sleepy and this dumb ankle thingy is sooooo bothersome I can't do anything. I tried to take it off but it just won't come off. I walked over to my window and opened it getting ready to go outside on the rooftop like any other day when there was a full moon. I stepped on the windowsill and grabbed the sides of the window getting ready to pull myself through. Just as I was pulling myself up somebody dropped down and was now hanging upside down outside my window. And that person was two or three inches away from me. This was really freaky so I pulled away from the window in shock.

"What are you doing here?" I said still not knowing who it was

"Nothing I just came to" _oh ok it's just Sasuke…wait… What is Sasuke doing HERE?! _Then he grabbed my arm and pulled me through the window and out the door until he abruptly stopped making me crash into him.

"What are you doing?"

"I need you to wear this" he said taking out a blindfold

"Why would I wear that?"

"Don't ask just do it"

"NO"

"Well then I'll have to do it myself" he grabbed the blindfold and quickly tied it over my eyes. I was going to pull it down, but he grabbed them and tied them up as well. So he grabbed me again and pulled me along.

"Well if I'm going to be taken somewhere against my will then can I at least know where I'm going?"

"No you have to wait"

"I don't want to go"

"Sheesh are you always this annoying?"

"No because I usually have chakra and I can defeat people but I'm completely useless without it and I can't use my Mangekyou either because I can't see you"

"You have the Mangekyou?"

"Yes why don't you?"

"No"

"Oh, well it's not really a Mangekyou it's a different kind of version" after that it was silent"

I was led _obviously,_ because I couldn't see, and then Sasuke made me stop, but this time I didn't bump into him, _Ha! I learned my lesson_. Anyways he finally took of the blindfold and I looked in front of me to see a beautiful crashing waterfall. It was super gorgeous I'd never seen anything like it before. _Well I mean I've seen waterfalls before, but not this beautiful_. Then out of nowhere hundreds of blue butterflies flew by their wings shining brightly in the moonlight. They flew by and circled around me. And I just stood there _speechless I mean what would you say there's just nothing to say this place was absolutely amazing_!

"Do you like it?"

"uh um uh" yes super idiotic, but like I said before you can't really do anything much less say anything.

"I made Shino get the butterflies"

"Bug dude?"

"Yup"

Then he grabbed my arm and pulled me to face him. He was looking down and to me he looked kinda nervous, but I don't know being Sasuke you can never tell.

"I need to tell you something Yumi" he said still staring at the floor.

"Wow that's the first time you've used my name isn't it?" I asked trying to ease the tension

"Yeah I guess it is" he said then he swallowed hard. "I uhh I…I…"

"You… you… c'mon spit it out already"

"I love you!" _wow that's shocking not what I expected to hear at all._

"I don't know what to say I mean…"

"You don't have to say anything I just thought that maybe you should know"

"How can I know you're not just telling me a lie"

"You can't all you can do is trust me"

"How can I? If you don't even trust your own sister"

"Because, Amy can be very dimwitted at times"

"Hehe I guess you're right, but still…"

"But still what? I love you and that's all that matters you…" he said grabbing my hands in his.

"I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!" I said thinking about how I hurt Sasori.

"You can't hurt me"

"Stop it Sasuke you don't know what happened to me, so how would you know?"

"Well how can I if you won't tell me anything?"

"I killed him it's all my fault, if I wasn't there he wouldn't of gotten stabbed by that sword. That sword was going to stab me, but he jumped in to save me and he got stabbed instead. Just talking about this hurts me so much and I don't think I'll ever be able to heal from this loss"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Sasori, this guy that I fell in love with, he was also my best friend when we were younger. And I never got to tell him I loved him, he always loved me and even after he joined the akatsuki he continued to love me. That's why I didn't return from the akatsuki. Then they killed him, his grandma and some one else."

"If you ask me I don't think that he would want you to be sad, I think he'd want you to be happy even if it means starting over."

"Yes but…"

"It's okay I'll let you think about it" he said embracing me in his arms. Somehow just by being in his arms I felt more secure. "I'll wait for you no matter how long it takes and no matter what happens I can promise you that I'll love you"

"Can you stop there? You sound like you're giving a speech at a funeral"

"Fine, I guess I'll take you home now" When I got home and he left, Kakashi was there to "greet me"

"What were you doing? Can't you see how late it is and who was that? I was getting worried I thought that maybe someone had kidnapped you or maybe that…"

"Okay you're right I was kidnapped, and it was by you're favorite student"

"Sasuke?" he asked me in a confused voice

"Yep, now if you don't mind I am going to go sleep I'll tell you the details tomorrow"

"Fine goodnight"

"Goodnight oh yeah and don't think about talking to Sasuke right now, or giving him a lecture"

"I wasn't gonna do that"

"suuuure you weren't" I said sarcastically

"Kay goodnight"

"Goodnight"

* * *


	41. The Land of Snow

**Thank You all the awesome people who are reading this story also I'd like to thank Amestreu Solaris because she was the first person to review so Thanks! And Now we've gotten up to 13 visitors and it's just barely 3:00 pm on 12/29/08 so thank you again! =^.^=**

* * *

**The Land of the Snow**

I put on my yellow poncho preparing myself to go the land of the snow with Gaara, Kankuro, Shikamaru, and Kakashi. It was just going to be Gaara and I, but Kankuro still was on his heels with me, Shikamaru just wanted to come, and Kakashi felt insecure with me being with all of these guys so it ended up being a pretty big trip. I was greeted by all of them and Sasuke at the front door.

"Pft. Have fun with your guys." He waved and almost left but I stopped him.

"How dare you!" I slapped him. He is my brother so he deserves that.

"Whatever." He left. I stuck out my tongue at him and then skipped in-between Shikamaru and Gaara. When we got to the port, I saw Yumi.

"Hey!" I called. She gave me a dirty look, then looked away. I was about to run over and give her a piece of my mind but I was stopped by Kakashi.

"I wouldn't get on bad terms with everyone right before leaving on a long trip if I were you." He smiled. Or at least I think he smiled, then we got in the boat. I felt sick the second I walked onto the swaying vehicle. I ran straight to a pole and had that throw up feeling. Sasuke and Yumi were standing together and they smiled shaking their heads.

"When I get back just wait! I'm going to save this puke for you guys!" I yelled and everyone else looked away in disgust.

"Still so immature." Yumi said cross armed.

"Yup. I bet that'll never change." Sasuke then guided Yumi away from the dock.

I was going to yell again but I decided that this would be a fun vacation without them. Even though I kind of wanted another girl to come along, like Tenten, or Sakura. Oh Whatever. I ran around the boat with Gaara and Shikamaru once my sea sickness got better and climbed the poles looking out for land. Well It's not everyday you get to feel like a sailor so I took my chances and attempted to tightrope walk on one of the mast's supporting ropes. I jumped and bounced off of it and fell landing right behind Kakashi, who was reading the book and it caused him to jerk forward making the book slip out of his hands and right overboard, but before it even got 3 feet away from the deck's edge, Kakashi grabbed it as if his life depended on it and sat back down.

I looked at my uncle skeptically. Wow. Obsessive much? I turned around and saw that Gaara and Shikamaru had also witnessed what had happened as they stood there puzzled.

"And that guy's your uncle?" Shikamaru whispered. I shrugged. Then we got back to exploring the boat again. There were small chests scattered around the ship which we opened and found stuff like fishing poles and extra ropes. We ran up and down the deck like crazy kids, well more lead by me, but still, the captain had got upset a couple of times and stopped us but soon enough the ride was over.

The boat came to a swaying stop making me sick again then Gaara and Kankuro stood in surprise when they saw the land of Snow. Must be their first time seeing snow? No there has to be snow in the Sand Village. I jumped out of the boat and grabbed a handful of snow. There was a cold impact and a little pain on my back suddenly and I realized Shikamaru beat me to a snowball fight. I looked behind me and spun around launching the snowball at Gaara.

Gaara flew back in shock and let out a small yelp in pain. "AMY! You can't injure Gaara like that now after the beast left him. He needs to adapt to small pains like paper cuts and stuff. Don't do that again." Kakashi scolded me.

"Well gosh. Thanks for the small gentle warning." I said in sarcasm.

"AMY!" Gaara and Shikamaru called from two different directions I instinctively looked to my right where Gaara stood next to a snow mountain.

"See! It's you!" He pointed to the glob of snow. I smiled after examining it.

Then I looked towards Shikamaru. He stood next to a perfect snow model of me. "Oh my gosh guys! It's wonderful!" I gathered up all of my glee and said this even though Gaara's wasn't the well… best. I flopped down on the snow and looked at them again. It reminded me of Deidara, how that one day he showed me a clay version of me. It was so detailed and perfect, but being Dei, he kind of blew it up. Defiantly not the way I want to go, but I guess if one thing was nice, the flames were I guess… pretty?

But anyhow, this was going to be a really fun vacation with my friends and family. And when I get back, I have some butt to kick. "Okay you three, we have to set up camp." Kankuro called.

"Gah." Shikamaru complained "What a drag" then the three of us ran in the direction of Kankuro.


	42. Leaving Konoha Once Again

**WE don't own Naruto at all we only own Amy and Yumi, sorry about the chapter its kinda short and boring, but the next ones will be better i promise.**

* * *

**Leaving Konoha Once again**

_It's after Christmas well not really, but it's almost 11:59 pm just one more minute till it becomes 12 o'clock am. I would stay here, but I don't feel like I belong here. And now Itachi is on his way here to take this dumb bracelet thingy off my ankle. Now I'll finally be able to be free and use my chakra again. Maybe now I can reach my full potential; being here was no good I didn't have chakra or anybody to train me, so now I'm lacking strength. At this rate I won't ever be able to beat anyone, especially the person who killed my… I mean our family. The only solution I can think of is returning to the Akatsuki and becoming stronger. By the time you read this letter, I'm going to be probably gone and so I must end it here good-bye Amy I have to go._

_-Yumi_

Maybe leaving her a letter wasn't all that great of an idea, but I couldn't tell her or else, she would of tried to stop me like last time. Besides this way she wouldn't have to be an Akatsuki member. I was told by the leader of the akatsuki that I had to be in it or one of my friends and/or precious family members would get hurt. I wasn't all that important in either village I mean I left the sand; to live with Amy and Kakashi, but even then I stayed more time at the Akatsuki then in Konoha. Sooo no one would miss me at least I hope not.

"Yumi" said Itachi whom had come to take off the ankle thingy.

"Yeah Itachi?"

"Don't think about it you're doing the right thing"

"But,... never mind you're right" _I mean he was, otherwise someone could of gotten hurt._ Even now as we were miles away from Konoha walking in the darkness of the moonlit sky I couldn't help, but think of what Amy would think of me she would probably hate me by the time she found out that I left. The worse part is that I couldn't tell anyone the real reason why I left. _I'm sorry everyone I didn't mean to hurt you all I just had to come._

"So I guess I'm going to have to teach you again huh?"

"Guess so" there's not much to talk about with Itachi except when he's training me

"How's Amy?"

"She's the same as always, but by now she's probably going hate me"

"It's ok she wouldn't hate you, by the way by now Deidara is probably gone on a mission so he won't be there."

"Oh ok" _Suuuure he is, knowing Dei he probably is procrastinating till I get there._

"Oh, and we got a new Akatsuki member"


	43. The Depressed Amy

**We don't own Naruto and we only own Amy and yumi. We hope you can review and i have to finish it here because now i have to leave right away bye!**

* * *

**The Depressed Amy**

I got off of the boat in a hurry to get away from those jerks. Kakashi was interrupted in his lecture to Shikamaru and Gaara by another Chunin and after a couple of words his eyes widened in shock, and then he looked at me. He talked more while staring at me wide-eyed and I was feeling a little uncomfortable. Did something happen while we were gone? Anyways, Shikamaru and Gaara, who do they think they are?

I also had to yell at Sasuke and Yumi so I first ran to the Uchiha apartment. I passed by Sakura's house and saw here sitting in a ball, sobbing. What did Sasuke do now. I leave for a week and he makes everyone sad! When I got to my old home I slammed the door open. No one there, in fact, the photo of Cell 7 was placed down. The place felt a little more empty than normal, so I decided he was lucky and I ran over to Kakashi's house. He might be there, but at least Yumi will pay for her wrong doing.. Kind of…

I was in a hurry still running but I stopped really quickly to see Ino talking to Kankuro, Gaara, and Shikamaru and she was tearing up too. They then spotted me, giving the same look Kakashi did, except I could see their dropped jaws. They then looked away and were quiet. What the heck is going on here?! I was almost afraid to enter Kakashi's house where Kakashi already was. He had a crumpled up sheet of paper in one hand and he held something behind his back in the other.

"Well.. Where is she." I choked out. My face felt cold. I didn't even want to know the answer now.

"She's on a mission." He said flatly. He looked normal, so it gave me some bit of relief.

I stepped forward, "That's not good enough, where is she exactly, why is everyone giving me weird looks, what is everyone hiding from me." he stepped back hitting the counter behind him. A black metal object fell out of the hand hidden behind his back and as it hit the floor each clink it made was in unison with my heart, which was the only thing I could hear. Within seconds I couldn't see, everything was blurry, and I ran out of the house without thinking. I was faster than I had ever been for my heart was in control of my body.

That idiot! How could she. Without telling me!

Within a few minutes I was out of the village, the guards tried to stop me at the gate, but I did something the Amy I knew would never do and I knocked them out cold in fury. What am I doing, Yumi would not want me to do this. But I can't. I will bring her back. And this time, even Shikamaru won't stop me.

It started to rain hard and as I got further from the village harder, and harder. Then BOOM there was thunder and later came lightning. Then before I knew, there were a couple of needles pierced in both of my arms. I yelped in pain and pulled out some of my kunai and threw them at the attacker running faster. There was a big snake-like thing made out of water that appeared behind me and by this point I was really annoyed. I preformed the phoenix flower jutsu kind of over killing my attackers.

I looked around and realized I was caught in an illusion. Dang. I used up a lot of chakra for nothing. I stopped and searched for the attacker. It seemed weak enough for me to release so I did and I had no more time and chakra to use up so I ran faster towards the layer but the attacker didn't seem willing to let me leave so easily. The trees in front of me were lit on fire and I stopped just a little too late. My right arm burned quickly and I pulled some chakra strings out of my pouch and threw them around a branch so I swung barely around the fire.

At this point I was so mad I pinned my attacker (who was from the land hidden in the mist) to the side of a tree and used my chidori on him burning his right arm severely. Tears slid down my cheek and I could tell I had the sharingan "on" due to the blood-red reflection in his headband even though I hadn't "activated" it. After medically helping the poor guy I rested him on the tree bark and continued my furious and now blood drenched quest.

I figured at this point I didn't have enough chakra for a second chidori or even the phoenix flower again, but maybe enough for the fireball one. Even though I had this in mind, I continued. My arm tingled to every drop, which was constant pain, because I had not taken the few seconds I wasted on my attacker, to mend it. It had been hours and I was maybe halfway there, but my body physically stopped. I was on top of really high tree and lost my balance, and then gravity did the rest. As I fell I had thought about what I did and I knew I deserved what was coming.

I hit the floor below me and my back landed on a rock and I had coughed a little blood in the process. I thought it would end there, my life, what else was I supposed to do in it? As I closed my eyes there was a warm touch and I forced my eyes open, through my tears I saw a blurry image of a boy. My age, sad but gentle looking. He had many scrolls and brushes.

"She'll live. Lady Hokage was right." The boy said, " looks like we found her just in time."

"That's good. Let's take her back for medical attention." I heard a man say. The boy put his hand on my forehead and I fell asleep. Thank you.


	44. The New Cell 7

**More of the story yay! from now updating will be slower because i finally finished putting up all that we had. Phewph that took me a long time, but it was worth it. Anyways hope you can review, have a great New Years and we don't own Naruto. **

* * *

**The New Cell 7**

I finally woke up to find myself in my old home. The small apartment in which Sasuke and I lived in up until I found out I was really a Hatake. I stretched and put on one of my old outfits which surprisingly fit well, and sat at the dining table. I then struck me that I had to make my own breakfast so I got a box of Waffle Crisps and began to pour my cereal when the front door opened up loudly.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I asked Kakashi, who wasn't alone. When I actually turned around to see he was completely injured all over. In shock I dropped my spoon and its milky contents on the table. With him, there was a man, who really scared me, and a boy, who actually looked gentle and cute.

"This is Yamato." Kakashi tilted his head, which was pretty much the only thing he could move, towards the scary man, "and the other is Sai." He obviously didn't want to move his head again and Sai took a step forward.

"Nice to actually meet you Ayame." He said gently, wait he was the guy who saved me in the forest! He's really cute! "I'm going to replace Sasuke in Cell 7. And Yamato will temporarily replace Kakashi while he recovers."

"WHAT? Wait hold on…" I looked at Kakashi, "WHAT?"

Kakashi shot Sai a death glare, "what he means is that Sasuke left and he'll temporarily take his place. He didn't really leave. Don't worry." They had to be kidding right? I mean obviously Sasuke would never leave. Right? "Why don't you to chat in the other room and get to know each other."

"Okay." I said still unsure what to believe. I was put into cell 7 to replace Sakura so the only original person would be Naruto.

"Haha, It'd be wonderful to talk to a pretty girl like you!" Another side of him showed. Aw how cute! He sat on my bed and I stood by the door.

"Uh. So what do you want to talk about?" I asked him. Does he have an interest in ramen like Naruto? Or maybe he has a goal like Sasuke.

He said something. I heard it. I wish I didn't. He said something that scared me. Something that ruined my beautiful image of him. Or maybe I heard wrong.

"Excuse me?" I asked him to repeat, even though if I had heard correctly the first time, I was sure I didn't want to hear it again but I was willing to clarify it.

He repeated what he said, then he went on talking about it. He went into details that I really wish I'd never heard, and with each word he spoke, I puked more, and more. Well not really puked, but I felt colder and sicker than I was.

"That's cool" I flatly lied. What else would you say in this situation. "Uh, I need to train so, uh, nice talking to you. I guess." I ran out of the room as fast as I could and jumped out the apartment window to avoid running into Kakashi and scary man.

I continued running until I got to the Hokage's office place and then when I got to the main room I saw Sakura chilling out next to Lady fifth and her friend. What! Not fair, I have to work with this weirdo and scary man while she just hangs out with the Hokage?!

"Hey Amy. What's up?" Sakura asked. She was braiding a small bit of her hair.

"Nothing much. Unless you count that I met our new team member and leader, and I'm really, really mad at you for leaving. Tsunade! How could you let them join! They're the strangest people I've met in my life!"

Tsunade looked down, "The elders made the decision for me. With Sasuke being gone someone had to replace him." With Sasuke being gone?

"Wait. Everyone keeps saying, He's not really gone or He didn't really leave, and now it's with Sasuke gone?" I looked at the Hokage who had an apologetic face on. She spun her chair so her back was to me.

"He is. He left to Orochimaru. He left for more power." She said softly.

"So… he's… really… gone?" I was able to say it, overpowering the pain in my heart. I looked to Sakura. This has to be a joke… right? Her head was down and a tear dripped from eyes, though her hair blocked my view to actually see her eyes.

"Yeah. He's gone. I tried to stop him… but he kind of knocked me out." She turned away like Tsunade did. What? That's totally not his character! Since when did he start knocking out his friends before he leaves?

"Although, for the time being, you'll train under someone new. Anko?" Tsunade turned her chair to face the door in which a lady walked out of.

"Hello Ayame! Remember me?" She saluted while winking in a casual standing position. The first thing that caught my eye about her was a black thing on her neck.

"That mark! Like Sasuke-" I began.

"Orochimaru was my sensei, but Tsunade and I agreed since Sasuke left to him, and Yumi left to your older brother Itachi, it'd be best you were taught under Sasuke's footsteps." What_?! You can kill me before that happens!_ "Amy, I understand you don't want to do this, but it's only best. Think about it. You're the only one left. Of all your siblings, you're the only one with a pure heart. And we can't loose that." Well that must be true. If any of this is true. I'm the only good sided Uchiha left. I was thinking of joining up with one of my siblings. But my call is here. In Konoha. Where I'll be the one to restore and clean the Uchiha clan's name.

"I'll do it." I said winking as well and holding a thumbs up.


	45. The New Member

**OK i gots a couple of things to say first of all**

**SORRRY!!!!!! im so sorry that we stopped updating the story we were even getting lots of visitors, but you see the problem was or i mean is that we're running out of ideas and no one is helping us at all we still have only one review and it was from last year. sorry again for not updating we still are running out of ideas and im supposed to be doing hw right now, but instead i took the time to write this chap it might be sort of bad, but thats because i'm writing this secretly because my family thinks im doing hw yes i know shame on me, but hopefully you guys will begin to read the story again we don't have as many readers anymore i encourage u guys to tell ur friends about our story and hopefully review hopefully. ~Yumi ps im going to say yumi instead of Jessica because 1 its easier and because i love that name.**

**One Last thing We don't own Naruto i wish we did, but we don't *sadness* but at least we can write this story =3**

**

* * *

**

**The New Member**

I finally arrived at the familiar Akatsuki layer and the first thing that I see/ hear as I walk in the door is…

"YUMI SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"……."

"……. Deidara what are you doing?" asked Itachi in a demanding voice.

"It's _him_"

"Nice to see you too Dei" I said sarcastically

"What did Tobi do this time?" asked Itachi not really waiting for an answer

"He… he… he…"

"Spit it out already"

"HE WAS ANNOYING ME! AND HE BROUGHT IN BUNNIES! Then he wanted to play tea party and made me get dressed up it's not fahahahair" said Dei breaking up in tears. I gotta admit the idea of Dei in a Girly dress made me break in laughter.

"That's it?" asked Itachi unimpressed

"NO! Did I mention he was annoying? AND STOP LAUGHING AT ME! He's evil, besides why do I get stuck with him? He should be with… with Hidan or something" said Deidara now grabbing onto Itachi's leg and looking in every direction, I'm guessing he's looking out for "_**him**_".

"Because you're the only one partner less and he seems to prefer being with you"

"WHAT?! That's it?! I demand a new partner I'll be Yumi's partner!"

"You can't we can't switch partners it's in the official handbook section 14 article 3 paragraph 2, see right here" Itachi took out a handbook that said **The Official Akatsuki Handbook for Dummies**.

"We have a handbook?!" me and Dei asked at the same time.

"How come I never knew about it then?"

"Because you're an idiot"

"WHAT?!!!! I am not hmph! Anyways I have a question if you can't switch partners then how come Sasori got to switch partners? He switched me for Yumi remember?" Deidara asked slightly mad and slightly suspicious.

"Because if you see here" Itachi moves his finger "it clearly states the only two ways to change partners is if the leader of the organization approves of change, or if both members agree to it and more than half of the Akatsuki organization agrees to the change"

"Well I agree to it so let's change partners!" said Dei now pouting and crossing his arms.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure _he's_ not going to agree to it" I told Dei. Then in the distance I heard a loud clang followed by Akatsuki members yelling and groaning, then that's when it came…

"DEI!!!!! SEMPAI!!!!!!!" a weird annoying voice came from far away

"Oh no hide me!!!!" said Dei as his eyes widened and he hid behind me and Itachi. The an Akatsuki I had never seen before came towards us.

"Itachi have you seen sempai?" he asked Itachi then he looked at me "OH OH OH are you Yumi?!"

"Yes…"

"OMG! TOBI HAS A NEW FRIEND!"

"Umm…"

"Tobi weren't you and Dei supposed to be on a mission?" asked Itachi now glaring behind himself towards Dei who just smiled innocently.

"OH look it's Dei sempai! Yumi chan this is Dei sempai and he's super nice" Tobi said hugging Dei who was glaring at Tobi in annoyance.

"DON'T call her chan Tobi!"

"YUMI CHAN! YUMI CHAN!"

"SHUT UP YOU'RE GETTING ANNOYING!"

"Ii—i-m getting annoying?....." asked Tobi who sounded super sad and like he was going to cry. "WAHHH!!!! I'm not annoying am I?! Tobi's a good boy!" _Great now Dei's done it. _Tobi's crying continued, but as he kept crying his screaming became worse.

"Of course not Tobi you can call me whatever you want to just stop crying please" I said patting him I had to say anything he was super loud and his crying really hurt your ears lemme tell you that NEVER make Tobi cry it is soooooo painful I'm pretty sure you're ears will continue ringing even after he stops.

"REALLY?!" he said getting cheerful all of a sudden.

"~no~" mumbled Dei, but I quickly hit him in the gut. "OOF"

"What was that Dei sempai?" asked Tobi

"I said" started Dei, but I smashed his foot "OW!" now he started getting tears around his eyes "nothing Tobi"

"O OK!" Tobi said more cheerful then ever "let's get going onto the mission then" said Tobi not really giving Dei a chance because in a matter of seconds Tobi had dragged a super horrified Dei out of the layer.


	46. Konoha Fallen With It's Hero

Ok nevermind i lied just forget about the "important message" we're going to continue the story in this one so here's the next chapter =3

Disclaimer: we dont own naruto or any of the characters in the show in any way we just like creating fanfics and we like using our rpcs

we only own our rpcs: yumi amy yuki nami yukio tanaka and daichi

* * *

Konoha, Fallen Along With its Hero

I was next to Hinata, and we stared at the ruins, the place in which we used to live, the place enriched in memories, the place where hope was formed and taken away, it was gone. Tsunade was injured and I knew what I had to do, but I was too frightened to do it.

["K-Konoha… has…" my lips twitched, "fallen." a tear fell onto my knee and I snapped to it. "Hinata… now."

Hinata turned to me in shock, "You're actually going to..."

"Yeah, I'll kill at least one of them." I winked and gave her a thumbs up, "I'll be okay! Really!" I had to lie. That was the only thing you could do in this situation.

She gulped then activated her Byakugan, "Fifty meters and twenty degrees left. Be careful. His chakra is immense, but it's almost as if it is divided into small capsules pierced into his body."

Weird... "Alright" I hopped onto a near cracked bolder which was originally a street in which little children would play on… I shook my head and ran in the direction she had instructed.

"Amy! Amy stop!" Tsunade called, "the order has been called off! Run to shelter!" I ignored her. Somewhere out there my uncle was fighting, I had to help him and save more villagers.

"OJISAN! OJISAN!" I yelled. There were still buildings up so I ran around them. I looked over and hid behind a boulder after sensing a huge amount of chakra. I examined the fight, it was Kakashi… versus Pein. "…" I couldn't speak.

Kakashi's arms were caught in-between boulders, the sight looked painful, but if that wasn't bad enough, Pein stood around 30 feet away. He smirked and said something like, "I'll do this from long range to avoid other traps."

A nail from the destroyed house he stood on was in-between two of his fingers… pointing towards Kakashi's direction. The last thing I saw flashed at me. Red. Blood, red. Like the world had ended. There was no scream, no sound, just red. It was like the world had slowed down three times.

"OJISAN!" I yelled but I didn't speak. I cried but shed no tear. My heart stopped but it still beat. I ran and collapsed to Uncle's side. I pounded on the boulder next to him yelling and really crying, then stood up head facing the ground. A shard of glass reflected my eyes to me. I saw the same color. Red. The sharingan.

I raised my head and looked straight into Pein's rinegan eyes, "I will kill you."

He raised his head slowly shadow covering his right eye, "Do you understand pain now?"


	47. Evacuation

Kinda short but it'll do

Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN NARUTO! WE DON'T OWN ANY OF IT NOT THE CHARACTERS NOT THE PLOT NOTHING AT ALL!

(except our rpcs and the idea for this story)

* * *

Evacuation

I decided to try and attack him so recklessly I began to run towards him but somehow I was lifted off my feet and repelled to a bolder. Pein smiled then began to leave. I attempted to get up since I had a bit of strength left, I had to avenge Ojisan. At any cost it was a must.

When I had both feet on the floor I leaned forward but Sakura held her hand out to prevent me from running, "Stop! You need to leave! Look at that jutsu he's about to perform!"

[There was a giant explosion near by and others farther away, I took her advice and ran to the forest. She collected the children and other people. I leaned against a tree, hands on my knees, catching my breath. I looked around but I didn't see anyone so I decided I had to leave now. Now of all times I had to part from Konoha and join my brother for revenge.

I sprinted for a while but then was stopped by Mr. Nara, and some other ninjas in pursuit of Pein, "What are you doing? Citizens are gathering west not south!"

I ignored them continuing on my route and they didn't follow me since they had to find the enemy.

I ran for almost a day then I decided to walk. Where would the Akatsuki be? I sat down my back against a tree and looked at the floor. There were leaf outlines from the shadowing of the morning sun and I picked up one of the fallen leaves tearing it into bits.

"Oh? An Uchiha?" A boy said over my right shoulder poking the Uchiha symbol on my back with his index finger.

"Ahhh jeez" I jumped to the left.

"I thought they were all dead Sasuke." The white haired guy looked back.

"Why- oh. You." It was him. Sasuke stood, like a leader, looking down at me. I got up from the floor. "What are you doing here?"

"K-Konoha is destroyed." I looked at the floor, "Pein came in search for Naruto… the nine tails… but in the end he destroyed Konoha. That's why I'm searching for the Akatsuki, I'm going to destroy them and take back Yumi."

"Take back Yumi?!" Sasuke said in shock.

"Eh? Who's Yumi" A girl came out from behind the tree where the white haired boy stood.

"None of your business Karin." Sasuke crossed his arms.

"So this is that team of yours I've heard so much about. Team Hebi is it?"

"Look why don't you go back home and do your little ninja training with that dunce Naruto." Sasuke turned away and began to walk back towards the other two.

"So who are they?" I asked ignoring him.

"Why do you car-"

"I'm Suigetsu" the white haired boy with the sword put his left arm around my shoulder, "the ugly guy right there is Karin" I giggled, the red haired 'guy' crossed 'his' arms. "And the guy with orange hair over there is Juugo." He pointed with the hand which was over my shoulder to a guy who was more distant. I hadn't noticed him until now. "And you are?"

"Amy… Amy I guess you can

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, "there is NO WAY that-"

"Come on for me?!"


End file.
